Mahalo formerly known as Ho'Ole
by Toni Harrison
Summary: The final chapter - part 15 now up. Spoilers for 2x10, 1x24 and now AU. The story concludes. Thank you all so much.
1. Chapter 1

Mahalo (Thank you)

Spoilers for episode 2x10.

This is my first ever H50 fic. Unbeta-ed so any mistakes are mine alone.

I don't own anything except my lovely laptop.

There's no pain right now, not physically anyway. He can move, he can talk, hell he can laugh. He can smile at Chin's news and the outside of him bears no long term scars. He feels cold. Perhaps it's shock. He shakes this thought off as fast as it came to his mind.

It's not shock. Leaders of Task Forces, not to mention ex Navy Seals don't suffer shock. But he also knows from those under his command as a seal, that's a lie. He's seen people crumble from a lot less.

He shuts his eyes for a moment, but now there's another image that flashes up alongside that of his father's last moments. Jenna. Somewhere in this brain of his, it's overloading. It's collected so much debris and trauma over the years, it's a wonder it still functions.

The crazy thing is he could have taken much more of what Wo Fat had to throw at him. Physically. He's just thankful he didn't go for the inside. Physically, he'll heal. Mentally, he'll continue. With just one less layer of trust.

He feels a nudge and a concerned voice 'Steve...? Steve!' He looks up and around him in a daze. They're on the ground, but this time he's surrounded by his friends.

He moves to get out of the heli, there's a shakiness and weakness there that surprises him though and he's grateful for the arms of Danny and Chin. He'd give anything not to be the focus of everyone's concerned gazes though and begins to open his mouth to say something when from nowhere his voice is shouted again. He remembers there was one person missing in the heli. She almost knocks him over in her relief in seeing him. As she nears though, Kono reaches her arms out gingerly around his middle and squeezes him as gently as she can.

As she pulls away, he looks around him at all those who came for him. He has many questions which are competing with all the other thoughts in his head right now. And really it's a wonder it hasn't happened already, but his legs start to give and again Danny and Chin are there. It goes dark.

When he wakes several hours later, it's cold and dark again and there are deep grumbling sounds and as someone's face looms over him, he reaches to strike out. 'Babe, hey it's okay, it's me'. Danny.

'Where are we?' he asks

'About an hour away from home' Joe's voice this time. He moves to turn to see him but his body's stiff and yeah, damn it hurts. A lot.

'Hey, you need to talk yet?' Danny again. He's looking at him expectantly and for the first time Steve looks at him fully and sees how tired he looks. He looks around the inside of the transporter plane at everyone else. Chin is slumped awkwardly on a piece of tarpaulin, his hands covering his face in sleep. Kono's lying horizontally across from Chin but shifts position restlessly in the time Steve's taking them all in. Lori is writing something while distractedly rubbing her face and yawning softly. And Danny, well Danny's still looking at him worriedly and HE doesn't know what to do or to say. So he smiles half heartedly 'Mahalo Danny'.

Danny's face breaks into a relieved smile. 'We couldn't have you being all heroic on your own could we? We all thought we'd have a go at donning our capes for once. You got rivals babe, you need to watch out next time that we don't go all bad ass on your ass'.

He laughs, a small shallow sound but it's a laugh nevertheless and it breaks the tension a little. 'Go back to sleep, plenty of time to talk when we get back' Danny instructs 'I have a feeling we may have one unhappy governor to deal with when we get back home'. He groans dramatically and pats Steve on the shoulder.

Suddenly a thought comes from nowhere 'Danny, where's Jenna?'.

He sees Danny's head shift downwards and he runs a hand through his hair before turning round and sitting down next to Steve again. 'I'm sorry babe, she didn't make it'.

'I know. I saw it'. Danny looks sad but not surprised. 'I mean, where is she, tell me you didn't leave her there'. He doesn't know where the crack and the rise in his voice came from at the end of that sentence but it clearly takes Danny by surprise.

'I'm sorry Steve, we had no choice. If we'd have taken her, I can't honestly say we'd have caught up with you'.

He doesn't know what he expected Danny to say and he also knows it doesn't actually make any difference to him that Jenna is here or isn't. All it is is another method of deflecting from what he knows is coming.

He suddenly feels weary again and the darkness falls once more.

'Steve – wake up son – we're home'. He opens his eyes and there's no dull engine roar any more. As he looks round, everyone's awake. Joe's face is impassive, his eyes searching Steve's.

He moves to get up, determined this time. The pain's still there though. He feels like he went several rounds with well – Wo Fat. 'Easy, son – you don't have to be the strong one all the time you know'. He finds himself almost glaring at Joe as he says this.

He doesn't say it but he wants to scream 'you think this is me being strong, you think I wasn't petrified as Wo Fat tortured me, that I just hung there while he shot Jenna and didn't pray he wouldn't shoot me, you don't think I'm questioning everything I've ever known about anything particularly about you and this Shelburn, you think I don't wanna just hurl myself off this plane, run to the nearest mountain and start my whole life all over again and to never have met any of you ever'. He thinks all this but of course he doesn't say it and as he shuffles off the plane with the assistance of just Danny this time, he shutters himself down completely.

He submits himself to the inevitable visit to the hospital where he's patched up, strapped up, medicated and sent home with strict instructions to rest and be under the watchful, nay hawlike, care of Danny. He says his goodbyes to everyone for the evening and plans are made to meet up and discuss how to deal with the Governor, but that's to come.

Now, in the car which Danny made a big performance out of insisting he would drive before realising that Steve wasn't protesting or even communicating in any way, it's quiet and the only sound is their breathing and Danny fidgeting more than Steve ever thought possible. He watches Danny as he goes to speak several times before swiftly shutting his mouth again instantly. Steve sighs deeply, painfully 'Come on Danny, if you don't say whatever it is you have to say soon, I think you'll combust'.

Danny lets out a half laugh, glances across at Steve. Really looks at him and stops the car. Steve braces himself for the festival of noise and complaining that will inevitably follow. Instead, a pair of arms envelop him and he's hugged like he's not been hugged in years. He's slightly wary initially as he gently pats Danny's back and then he realises that there's no shame at all and he needs this contact. As quickly as it began, Danny's arms pull away and he takes off his belt, looks over at Steve 'Listen to me Steven and listen good, I have never been as scared as I was for these past few days – I went into a helicopter called Tangerine for gods sakes for you. It had birds in it. I swear to you right now that if you ever, EVER, do this to me again, I won't hug you next time, I'll shoot you myself' there's a breath. 'Man you scared us, who the hell do I argue with if you're not around huh'

Steve mutters an apology though he's not sure why. Danny looks over at him and shakes his head, lightly smacking him on the arm and starts the car again. As Steve shuts his eyes in relief, the tiredness overwhelming him again. The car stops once more. 'Oh and babe, don't think you can go into one of your Greta Garbo I want to be alone moods about all this. You are not taking all this guilt about Jenna or anything on your own – we get through this together. All of us. Y'hear' Steve's half smiling now. Danny purses his lips 'I said y'hear?'. Steve nods.

'Ok'. He seems satisfied now. 'We go home now and for you, this once cos god knows I think I could go sleep for 6 weeks, the television stays off'.

'Mahalo Danny'

'Shut up Steven'. He restarts the car and they go home. Home.


	2. Chapter 2

Ho'Ole. (Denial)

Spoilers for 2x10 and AU I would imagine for what will follow in episodes 2x11 and onwards. Spoilers also at the end for from 1x24 onwards.

Characters: Mainly Steve and Danny with a bit of Chin and Kono at the end.

Disclaimer: H50 is owned by someone else entirely and this is done purely for my own enjoyment and no profit.

This is a follow up to Ma-halo. I've been overwhelmed by how lovely everyone's been about that story. The feedback's been amazing so I'm going to spoil it all now by trying another part! Need to work out how to do the chapter thingie and if I do will start adding chapters to the first fic. I hope you like this and that it works and if it does I may take it further. Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Thank you again.

Oh and happy thanksgiving to you all.

* * *

><p>'JUST TELL ME WHAT SHELBURN IS' The voice bellowed again swiftly followed by fists. Again the voice shouted and again the fists rained down. The stoicism he'd started with earlier in the day was quickly diminishing. He dared to look at the face of Wo Fat, intent on delivering a defiant glare. The glare turned to an expression of horror as the face changed to that of Jenna Kaye as she rained the blows onto his body, he blinked hoping it was some kind of illusion. Looking up again, he saw the face of his father, this time not striking him but shaking his head 'You let me down son, was it worth it'. He began to cry, softly at first – all pretence of bravery gone, as he looked up again he saw the faces of everyone, Danny, Chin, Kono, Mary, Joe, Catherine all shaking their heads as Wo Fat came back into view, this time with a gun. He fired repeatedly, the screaming noise Steve heard he knew came from himself, the begging for it to be him next was rewarded as he saw a flash and knew no more.<p>

'Noooooooooooooo' He came to with a start. He looked around him, confused at first, but recognition followed quickly. He was home. It was over. Except it wasn't. At once, he felt cold but the sweat poured off him. His sheets were sodden. He was shaking.

His first thought despite this was for Danny. He listened out for noises downstairs, any sign his cries had been heard. There was nothing. All at once he felt some kind of relief but to his surprise, disappointment. There was a positive though. The talk could be delayed.

He'd heard Danny well just a few hours before. 'Don't go all Greta Garbo on me'. So he wouldn't. He'd tell what he'd need to but tell Danny, tell anyone about the nightmare and the fear he felt. Not a chance.

He ran his hands through his hair and looked across at the clock. 4.33am. If he started moving about at this time, Danny would know instantly there was something wrong. Cursing, he lay back down on his bed resigned to staring at the ceiling for the next couple of hours. Too bad he didn't read books. Too bad his brain had recalled every single detail of the nightmare and was replaying it to him over and over even with his eyes wide open.

Counting sheep apparently did work as the next time he was aware again, the early morning sun was beaming through his windows and there were noises coming from downstairs. An initial inherent suspicion inside him questioned whether it was indeed Danny or if Wo Fat was back already. Dispelled almost immediately by a crashing sound and a loud curse that could only be Danny stubbing his toe on the bed again.

He moved from the bed, slowly and gingerly. Apparently he really wasn't made of Kryptonite as each bruise and each burn made itself known. Swaying briefly, he slumped back to the edge of the bed, prepared himself and moved off the bed more purposefully. Telling his injuries in no uncertain terms, to lay off.

Padding slowly and as quietly as he could, he walked to the bathroom. Studiously ignoring his own reflection in the mirror, he washed his face and his teeth. Walking back to his room, hearing Danny talking softly on the phone and hearing 'Monkey' he smiled despite himself. Grace. At least Danny would be happy.

Wearily, he dressed himself in readiness for a swim. Steeling himself for Danny, he moved downstairs.

'And he's awake'. Danny. 'I was wondering if you'd ever surface – Good morning Steven'. The cheerfulness in his voice should've been infectious. Instead Steve wanted to head back up the stairs and crawl under his bed again.

'How's Grace?'

Danny snorted softly 'And good morning to you Danny, she's fine, says hi and sends her love'. Turning round and looking at Steve, he looked him up and down appraising him. 'You look like shit, how are you feeling?'

'Thanks Danny. I'm fine' A lie? Perhaps. He could live with this.

'Sure you are and I'm sure you also had the best night's sleep you ever had too and you're completely mentally unscathed by what's happened the last few days and Garbo, you're lying'.

'Garbo? Really?' Perhaps it was easier than he thought it would be to get his game face back.

'See, now perhaps you won't be so casually calling me Danno now.'. He turned around and grinned and Steve realised he was cooking eggs. ' I'm making breakfast, first thing a man needs after a long journey and a tough couple of days, eggs sunny side up, now sit'.

Steve shook his head 'I don't think so, not just before a swim, maybe later'.

The sigh and the subsequent 'WHAT?' were probably heard in Antarctica. Steve braced himself.

'You're swimming? Seriously?' Danny stalled and appeared to whisper it back under his breath. 'You are completely mad. We came back from North Korea yesterday in case it escaped your notice. Not only did we come back from North Korea yesterday, we came back on the back of having rescued, oh wait who was that, oh yeah, you, you who had been beaten to a pulp. No way, don't interrupt me, let me finish. You go to bed and excuse for me for having ears babe, but I heard the shouting a few hours ago so you didn't sleep and you're walking like an old man who's lost his hip and doesn't know where to find it and of course Superman who's realised perhaps he can't fly after all still thinks he can swim, no Steven NO'.

There were times when Steve would think this conversation funny, now wasn't that time. Firmer this time' I'm going for a swim'.

Another incredulous sigh. 'You interrupted me. I can't believe it. Ok, let's say you go for a swim, say I let you go for a swim. In half an hour when you're still not back, I head out to find you and see nothing. But wait, there's a triangular shape on the horizon and I panic, I look at my cell and the signal's gone so I have to go in the god-damn sea and I swim and I swim and as I'm getting tired, I turn around to look at shore and there he is, the caped crusader himself making his way back to the house with a paper under his arm and that's great but then I feel a tug and a smacking of teeth and I get eaten by a shark, cos I swear that's what happens around you, and you're laughing you're actually laughing, go swim, just go, I wash my hands of you'.

'I'll go swim then, right'. Steve moves as quick as he can before he doubles up with laughter, and well yes, pain. And all the while he hears Danny mutter 'super seal – eaten by a shark – ha'.

Ten minutes later and he should've admitted defeat a minute after he began. His limbs are painful, his legs feel weightless and he feels light headed. Slowly, he makes it back to shore, his strokes ever more laboured and the fog that is his mood is heavy again. He feels conflicted, he needs to be alone, he can't be with people and yet whenever he's alone, the thoughts come back, the voices from the dream are there. He's trying to think of Shelburn while inwardly apologising to all those he's hurt whether he actually has or not. Drying himself, he prepares the lie he'll concoct for his early return and opens the doors to the house.

'Back so soon?' Danny takes in Steve's appearance and his bright smile fades 'You okay babe?'

'I'm fine, just a short swim today, let me shower and we'll head over to see everyone'. The lie comes easily and he thinks he's got away with it as he moves up the stairs.

'Whoa, whoa, whoa, office? Today?' Steve nods and heads quickly up the stairs. 'I actually cannot believe you, did you hear anything I said earlier, you need to rest, I need to rest, you're not even started processing what's happened over the last few days, you look like seven shades of shit and you want to go to the office' The last words are shouted but nearby and he turns round to see Danny there. 'Please babe, you have to listen to me, it's okay to take a break, the governor will wait, it's planned for 2 days time, just stop and take a look at yourself' there's another sigh 'hell, if you won't think of yourself, think of me, think of us all. We went through hell too'. It's a selfish blow but he suspects it's all that will work.

There's a pause and Danny's half petrified but strangely almost willing Steve to collapse inwards. A normal human being would. Hell, he's nearly at the end of his rope, why the hell isn't Steve?

Steve's mouth moves and a noise comes from his mouth but it's strangled and as quickly as he opens his mouth it's shut again and there's a brief mutter which Danny only just catches 'I'm sorry, okay'' when the door slams in his face.

'Well, that failed you spectacular idiot' he reproaches himself. Thing is he doesn't actually know what to do next. He's not a fight or flight type of person but right now the flight option sounds good. What he'd give for Tangerine right now. The person in that room needs help though. As soon as they'd walked through the door and after a brief mundane conversation, he'd done as promised and not turned the television on and had fallen asleep instantly, it was only the 'Nooooo' that woke him and for a moment he was transported back to Korea but instead he looked around him and realised where he was and what the sound was.

The father in him was used to comforting Grace through any night terrors or nightmares and his natural instinct was to go to Steve, brave navy seal or not, but he didn't and now in the cold light of day, he regrets this.

He's still stood outside Steve's bedroom door when it opens and they both start. Steve's still looking frankly awful and like a puff of wind will blow him over when 'I think it'll be best if you drive' as he brushes past Danny and moves stiffly but quickly down the stairs.

Danny blows out a sigh 'Might as well just talk to the wall Daniel, more sense' but he follows obediently before pausing 'Be right there babe' and he turns and moves back up the stairs. Knowing that Steve will think he's brushing his hair or putting a tie on , he makes some calls.

The drive to the HQ is quiet and tense. Danny sneaks the occasional glance at Steve who studiously ignores him and peers out of the window. He contemplates lightening the mood with some music but realises more for his own sake that now is not the time to be entering into denial too.

They arrive and Steve heads up without pausing and the lack of conversation between them feels odd and Danny's got a feeling of dread that he cannot understand but which is growing by the moment.

Steve doesn't seem surprised at all by the presence of Chin and Kono. He smiles briefly and moves towards his office before pausing. He almost forgot. Lori's not here and neither is Joe but that can wait, he turns to them both 'Ma-halo – I can't thank you both enough'. He nods to himself and doesn't wait for any response as he moves into his office, closes the door and the blinds.

He slumps into his chair and puts his hands through his hair. Everything Danny said at the house was true. He isn't Superman and he feels awful. If he didn't know better, he'd said he had a fever but he has to do this. Before he does anything else, he has to do this.

He goes to turn on his computer then stalls, these things are best written, he knows from his past and he writes. An hour later and he's finished and he's drained emotionally and shivering yet more. He's surrounded by screwed up bits of paper and as he reaches to pick one up, his vision clouds for a moment and he's on the floor as the chair crashes on top of him and the light fades.

The next thing he's aware of is anxious voices. A soft one. 'He has a fever' Chin. 'Yeah, you think. Stupid idiot think he's invincible' Who else but Danny, only those who know him catch the flickers of panic in his voice.

'Steve, can you hear us?' Kono this time as she moves the cold flannel from his forehead and smiles as he open his eyes. All their faces come into his vision and he's mildly surprised they're not the faces from his nightmare, instead they're faces of concern, of friends and he feels stupid and a bit of a fraud for causing their worry, yet again. So he goes to pick himself up but even the slight movement upwards causes his vision to darken again.

'Whoa, boss, too soon' Kono again. Her bedside manner's altogether more soft than Danny's but he can't altogether say he minds either.

'I'm so-' He goes to speak but his voice is too dry. A glass of water is moved in front of his vision which he accepts gratefully. He tries again. 'I'm sorry, I just had to do it – I wanted to write to her parents, but guess what no address so it's a waste and it just all feels like a waste' He pauses and this time sits up though his vision waivers again. He's about to speak again when a voice calls from the outer office 'Excuse me?'.

Chin moves out of the office towards the voice as Steve looks to Danny questioningly who shrugs 'Never seen him before in my life'.

Steve slowly moves upwards until he's sat upright on his couch and sways uncertainly as he stands up. Chin moves back into the office with a brown envelope and suddenly everything floods back, unwelcome memories of brown envelopes in the much too recent past resurface.

Chin's face is grim 'it's for you' and he hands the envelope to Steve. There's a cold certainty in Steve's mind as to the sender and a grim inevitability as to what may lay inside but still he opens it.

He's conscious of their presence around him and he's more grateful as he sees what's contained and he's taken back to leaving the helicopter as they landed back in South Korea as he feels Chin and Danny support him as his legs give way and as the grainy photographs fall to the floor. One each of a dead Jenna Kaye, dead John McGarrett and dead Governor Jameson with three words on a blank piece of paper 'What is Shelburn'.

x


	3. Chapter 3

Ahonui (Patience – to persevere).

Part 3 - Follow up to Mahola and Ho'Ole.

Disclaimer: As in my other fics, H50 does not belong to me, I'm just enjoying the ride, all for nothing.

Thanks once again to those who've reviewed especially those who I'm not able to message. Words aren't adequate to express how grateful I am. I'm going to attempt the long haul with this fic, and inevitably it'll go completely AU I imagine! Feedback especially appreciated as a result. Thanks.

By the way, is it Shelburn or Shellbourne? And apologies for the previous spelling errors with the Hawaiian words. I'm learning (slowly)

* * *

><p><span>Korea <span>

'It's done'. Came the voice.

'Mahalo' He closed the phone and smiled. He wished he'd been there to witness McGarrett's face when he received the envelope. More than anything of course, he wished the man's friends hadn't come to save him. He wished he could've seen him take his last breath.

That said, at least this way he would get to see him suffer once more. This was certain. He always won through in the end. Perhaps he'd been foolhardy. Using the woman had been enjoyable, to toy with her, amusing. Ultimately though, the fun had been taken out of it knowing that she would soon die. And yes, he'd enjoyed pummelling McGarrett and the torture but he was nowhere closer to discovering Shelburn and hadn't he learnt his lesson as a young boy? Patience, always patience.

He thought of the butterflies he would collect as a child, his mother would coo over his fussing over them, the days he would spend searching for the right one. Little knowing that he would slowly suffocate them. Graduating onto spiders, he would take their legs one by one, letting them go and attempt to escape before he would catch them and finally put them out of their misery. This lesson he had ignored in his impatience to find out Shelburn and what McGarrett knew of it. He knew he could not return to Hawaii immediately. There were measures and precautions to take first. Some drastic, some not. Therefore it was time to take on the lessons of his youth again. Time to toy with his prey. Time to take away every single leg, every arm at his shoulder, every support in his armor. He would take him piece by piece. Ahonui.

Hawaii

The office was dark except for the light from the computer screen. 4am and Steve hadn't been able to sleep again. It was becoming a familiar pattern. He'd leave the office on a normal crime free day at around 7pm, go home with Danny. Eat some take out or whatever concoction Danny had skilfully constructed with a frying pan whilst talking about anything except the elephant or elephants in the room. His problem was Danny sleeping in the living room and getting past him un noticed. So he'd happily consented to Danny sleeping with the television on and using his 'patented ninja skills' (copyright: onedannywilliamsesquire) would sneak out the door and hail a cab back to the office.

This had been the case for each of the previous 6 nights. There was really only so much caffeine a man could drink before he resembled the walking dead. Danny of course had noticed but had so far kept his counsel, an impressive feat Steve thought. Truth was since their return just over a week earlier, the entire team had walked on eggshells around him. He knew this and had already recorded it mentally as another area in his life where he was failing. He'd heard what Danny had said about not keeping it all in but you tell a former Navy Seal to show his feelings, express what's on his mind and it's like telling a fish to walk on land.

The nightmares were continuous. He'd discovered the only way to avoid them was to drink, but he'd never been a drinker so on the 3rd morning after his return when he stared at the remnants of his breakfast in the sink, he'd decided that wasn't the tactic he'd continue to deploy. Operation stay awake at all costs began.

Luckily, he'd never been known for the sunniest of dispositions but he knew his terseness was getting silly. When they'd seen the Governor for the chewing out session to end all chewing out sessions, he'd stood there silently scowling like a high school kid caught playing hookey. He'd listened as his team had explained that if they hadn't acted when they did, how they did, they'd be looking for a new Commander right now. The Governor had wasted no time in reminding them it could've been a whole new task force and still might. The threat was brief but obvious. Step out of line again, there would be no more five-0. Lori remained behind and had returned several hours later, saying nothing save for explaining she was taking some emergency vacation time, she would return but that was all that could be said.

In a normal situation, Steve knew he'd have gone back to the Governor, fought her corner and she'd have been back with the team later that day. Normal was a distant memory though, so she'd been gone for 3 days.

And here he was again, tap tapping on the keyboard, searching in every way and in every place he could for 'Shelburn'. It was like a tinnitus in his ear the entire time that word. Even while they were out working on the day to day work, he'd look for signs of it, any hint in any conversation he had that it came up. Still nothing. He ran his hands through his hair again and rubbed his face several times. This was getting old. Very fast.

A cough from nowhere and he near jumped out of his seat. Tiredness apparently made a person jumpier.

'Thought I'd find you here, son'. Joe turns on the light in the room and gestured towards the seat in on the other side of the desk. Steve nods.

'So, what's with all the not sleeping and interrogating every navy/CIA file you can get a hold of and you've still not asked me what Shelburn is?'

Steve's gaze into nowhere jerks back to Joe at the very mention of the word. 'You knew?' his voice rises instantly. 'All this time you knew, and you didn't tell me, what kind of dumb ass bastard are you?' Thin ice Steven, thin ice, a voice says inside him but he steams on regardless 'Do you know what I've been torturing myself with over the last few days? Do you know how I cannot sleep a single wink cos I feel I should know and I've only got so long before he comes back and takes another person away from me, you would know all this of course and yet you still keep it from me'. He turns away on the last word as the tell tale crack in his voice emerges and he curses his weakness. He mutters 'I'm sorry'.

He hears the chair move and feels hand on his shoulder. 'Turn around and let me talk to you'. He stubbornly continues to keep his back turned. 'If I'd ever doubted that you weren't John McGarrett's son at any point, well...' and he laughs, almost sadly.

At that Steve turns back to him and again, this with more conviction. 'I'm sorry, I was outta line' He slumps into his chair and looks up at Joe into his eyes. 'It's all I live for at the moment, to find out and I...I just don't know'.

Joe nods. 'You wanna know what I know about Shelburn, I'll tell you what I know about Shelburn, Steve, it's buried so deep and it's something so big that when I called up an old Seals buddy who knew several people who knew some more, that the word got back to me yesterday that if I valued my health and of those around me, I never mention that word again'.

At Steve's protest, 'You should know me better than to take no for answer, Son'. I'm on the plane tomorrow to an old buddy of mine in Iowa. I can't tell you more than that Steve, but I can promise you that by the time I return, I will know at least whether Shelburn is a he or a she or a what' he pauses. 'You trust me?'.

There's a glimmer of something that Joe recognises in Steve's eyes. Not as strong as hope but nearly. 'Come back with something for me Joe, please' he pleads, not answering the question.

'I will, now you, go home and rest, this place can function without you for a day'. He moves towards the door 'Oh and tell Chin to enjoy the bachelor party''. They both smile and Joe leaves.

* * *

><p>It's the middle of the night but he's not slept anyway. 'Yes' a pause while the voice at the end of the line speaks 'Iowa? When?' He checks his watch, stares at the unfamiliar reflection in the mirror and smiles 'I'll be there'.<p>

* * *

><p>'Oh come on Chin, it's the first rule of a Bachelor party, you HAVE to get wasted'. Danny was adamant as he handed over the green concoction to a worried looking Chin.<p>

'Don't look at me, man' Steve, laughing. 'For one of the first times in a long time, he's right'.

'Okay then, so now I do know there's a bad thing about getting married' he mutters a silent prayer for some previously unfound ability to take lots of drink and took a sip.

'Oh no no no, ALL of it right now' Danny exclaims slapping him on the back.

'Cuz, don't you be bringing this family shame, just drink it'. He'd not seen Kono arrive. Like everything about this evening, he was having second thoughts about having invited his cousin to his work bachelor party. 'Or I will' The next moment, Kono takes the drink from Chin's hand and drinks it all within 5 seconds.

'Mmm, yummy, I'm gonna go order another one' And with that she was gone leaving Chin blinking and Danny laughing then following in her wake.

'So' Steve says 'How does it feel? In a couple of weeks you'll be a married man'

Chin sighs 'So good, like I'm about to make up on lost time y'know?' He smiles softly then grins fully 'I'm the luckiest man on this earth, the best woman you could wish for and the best friends, the best ohana'.

Steve nods 'Kono's amazing, and Danny, well..'

'And you, why do you think I asked you to be my best man' Chin says 'I mean it, you are the glue that keeps us together, without you, we wouldn't be so bound together, without you there'd be no task force'.

'Yeah, and without you, I wouldn't have a persistent headache'. Danny interjects putting 3 more drinks on the table and taking in Steve's afronted expression. 'I'm joking, a little. It pains me to say Steven, he's right'. Kono, joining them with the green conconction again, nods. 'Anyway, enough deep talking, time for some drinking, to Chin, may your divorce not cost you everything' He ducks from Kono's swipe just in time as they all laugh and this time it's genuine. There's a feeling of optimism, not just for Chin's day ahead but for the news which Joe will bring.

Des Moines Airport, Iowa.

The man disembarks from the plane, blond, tall, lithe with a hint of tan to his skin. The sunglasses and the backpack look vaguely out of place but for all the world the man just looks like he's heading on the next leg of his American tour. In a way they're right.

He still finds it hard to get used to the blond hair but short of an entire facelift it's the best he can do and the best hope he has to escape or draw attention to himself. John Wong walks through the airport and displays his American passport with no hint of any issues and smiles that smile for the first time in hours. He walks to the underground car park as had been agreed where the pick up is waiting for him. The man bows his head in deference and unlocks the trunk and he's pleased to see that the guns are there as agreed. He barks an order at the driver handing a piece of paper to the driver and settles into the back of the car, taking off his sunglasses.

'Shall we go there now Mr Wo Fat?'. And he nods and he smiles. Ahonui.

More to follow in the next day or so..


	4. Chapter 4

Ninau/Pane (Questions/Answer)

Part 4 of ?

Disclaimer as in previous chapters: Doesn't belong me, just having a play.

Continued spoilers for 2x10 I suppose. This part includes an OC of mine and there's Steve/Danny etc., I'll resolve this in the next chapters.

Thanks again for some lovely reviews and for adding me to story alerts. All unheard of for me and I'm just so chuffed and don't want to let you all down. Apologies in advance if this part isn't so great. Had some great ideas but after some sad news over here in England about a football manager who ended his life far too early, it's been hard to concentrate.

* * *

><p>Iowa<p>

Grinnell in Iowa was a small city. Much like any other small city, it wasn't particularly noteworthy. That's why Rachel Cassidy chose the place.. She and her son Shaun had settled there 13 years ago Some would say she ran away there, they could say what they like. It had proven remarkably easy to start a new life. She ran a small business home schooling high school age children including her own son. She lived up to her new life perfectly. Few people knew the Rachel Cassidy of old., let alone knew that this wasn't her real name. This suited her just fine.

Joe White was a different story. A name from her past and one she'd not heard for nearly 9 years. There was only he and another individual who knew where she lived now. Even with this knowledge, she would never speak to them. The call had been a surprise. The prospect of a visit from Joe a bolt from the blue.

A knock at the door and she starts. She opens it and the years roll back. She smiles 'Joseph White, what storm blew you to my door then?'.

'Sarah, it's so good to see you'. A look passes between them.

She scolds 'It's not Sarah, silly, I'm Rachel'. He smiles broadly. She gestures inside and he walks in.

'I'm sorry to come back into your life like this Sa-Rachel' correcting himself quickly, he continues 'It's important, you know I wouldn't have come here for nothing'.

They share a sigh. 'Sit, I'll make you a drink and then you can tell me all about it'. She watches him hesitate and glance anxiously at the door.

'You expecting company, are you really in that much of a hurry, you can't even have one of my mochas?' His look is apologetic. So she nods and sits down next to him. 'So, tell me'.

He mentions just one word, that's all it takes for everything to feel like it's crashing in on her. 'Shelburn'. She's sure that it must be obvious on her face. She's thankful that she's sat down. She's also suddenly accepting and so glad that she sent Shaun away. The tears springing to her eyes all at once are not for concern for herself, they're for memories of time gone by.

'At last'. It's all she says initially. Joe's look is slightly confused 'Rachel?'.

'Roger always said the day'd come' she lets out a small bitter little laugh 'He said that 2 days before he died, two days before they came for him, Oh I can't tell you exactly what you need to know about Shelburn, Joe, I can tell you what Roger thought it was about and how it killed him in the end and ended up with me here and a new name but I can't give you chapter and verse' She stands up abruptly. 'Wait here'.

She disappears from the room leaving Joe alone. He takes in all around him, pictures of Rachel and Shaun. Just the two of them, or just pictures of Shaun alone. No sign of the existence of her husband of over 15 years. He thinks of the cost that people have had to bear. He thinks of Jenna Kaye, and most of all he thinks of Steven McGarrett and his family.

He's about ready to give up and go when Rachel reappears, covered in dust and cobwebs. 'Sorry, I think I just expected you sooner and then when no one showed, I put it away in the shed out back, '. She hands him a box. 'Here'.

'A box?' He doesn't hide his disappointment. For goodness sake, they'd been through the box saga with Steve's dad. Taking just a box back to Steve he knows won't be enough.

'Don't panic, I can tell you more, but you have to understand Joe, he only told me about Shelburn two days before he died' Her voice begins to crack and tears form at her eyelids 'He'd left the navy so quickly, it had been his life y'know and then he went away for 8 months and the man that came back was not Roger, well of course it was but he was different, he'd lost weight, he wouldn't sleep, I'd find him in the study and he'd be writing notes, reading books, he existed and no one came out for him or looked out for him once' the last words are said with bitterness. 'Except you Joe' she smiles sadly.

'I made him tell me,. Shelburn, well, Shelburn was not a person, it was an operation, it involved China and it ended up killing my husband' She twists the toggle on her cardigan unconsciously 'He was holed up some place for 6 of the 8 months he was gone, he and the team he was with, four died instantly, Roger and this other guy, were held captive for at least 2 of the 6 months. He always said they were betrayed but he'd never say more' Rachel looks to be considering something 'He told me he did some not so great stuff before he was captured, he never talked of it but it involved a woman. I know it did, I don't know if it was him or one of his buddies, but he'd scream about it in his bed'

'You have no idea how they were betrayed or what happened to this woman?' Joe asks gently.

She shakes her head. 'I think he was about to tell me, you have to realise Joe, he'd buried this, and even now I think the only reason he told me even the small things he did was because he'd been threatened, he knew his time was nearly over' Gesturing to the box she continues. 'He always said someone would come and ask about Shelburn, he always said it could be friendly or not and just to give it, so please take it. I think your answers may lie there'.

It's clear the visit is over in Rachel's eyes. Joe has so much he wants to say, to ask. 'There really is nothing else you can think of?'

'All I know is that some letters began to arrive one month before he died, they were postmarked China and Hawaii. They're in the box'. She stands up and moves toward the dresser in the living room 'Joe, if you're asking me about this, I have to be careful to take precautions, please take this' she hands over an envelope. 'If you hear something about me in the next week or two, make sure this gets to Shaun'.

'What's going on Rachel?' Joe asks, his concern rising. 'Have you been threatened?'

She shakes her head 'No, can't be too careful though huh?' She ushers him to the door 'Now go, and when you find out the answers and who killed my husband, be sure to tell Shaun'. She reaches for his arm and kisses him gently on the face 'Bye, Joe'.

The door slams in his face. Joe stands by the door for a couple of minutes, shakes his head and moves towards his rental, carefully putting the box into the passenger seat and taking one last look at the house, he drives off.

* * *

><p><span>Hawaii<span>

It was 9am in the morning and Danny Williams was already fit to burst. He arrives in the office ready to launch an all out assault on Steve for having arrived in the office so early and ready to battle with him to go back to bed.

Instead..

'Hey Danno, before you say it,I know I know, you're not a ninja any more who can survive on an hours sleep a week blah blah blah'. Steve smiles pleased with himself apparently at his terrible, in Danny's opinion, impression of his partner. 'I'm on my way home now, ready for some shut eye and some food'. He lightly punches Danny on the arm.

Danny's mouth opens and closes several times, doing a perfect imitation of a goldfish, before he follows fast in Steve's wake.

'Who are you and what the hell did you do with Steve McGarrett?' Steve turns round at him and grins again 'You've just smiled cheerfully for the second time in less than a minute, now I'm delighted of course at this turn of events but it's also freaking me out so tell me babe, what's brought this bout of extreme cheerfulness on'

'Joe's gone to talk to someone who may have the truth behind Shelburn'. Steve says and Danny can see the hope that's there so naturally he takes the opportunity to throw cold water where that hope is burning.

'And what if Joe doesn't come back with the information you're after? What then?' Danny continues despite his awareness of an expression he's not sure of in Steve's face 'We go back to how it's been since we came home from Korea, cos I'm telling you now Steve, there's just no way we can go back to that' He's growing into this rant and his voice is rising in it's decibel level and even it's octaves 'You do realise that since we got home, we've not even started one new case, for a task force that makes us pretty redundant and we cannot just be here to worry about whether we can even go and do something else without you breaking apart on us'

Chin and Kono come out of their offices now and stare at both men,wondering where this will go next.

The outburst they expect in response from McGarrett doesn't come. He just smiles sadly at Danny 'I know I've been difficult this past few days, actually that's probably an understatement right' he takes in Chin and Kono too. 'I've just got some hope finally, perhaps some way of being ahead of Wo Fat for once, not playing catch up.' there's a pause as he seeks to find the words 'Joe may not come back with anything, I'm prepared for that, but I'm willing to hope that he will and believe me nothing would make me happier than getting back to the real work and I promise you we will, I'm so tired..I'm just...' He runs out of words at the same time that this voice appears to crack.

Danny, Chin and Kono look at each other and Danny almost blinks, was that Steve about to cry? He raises his arm 'I'm so sorry, man..I go shooting my mouth off'. Steve waves away his words instantly.

'You have nothing to apologise for, Danno, it's all me – I WILL see you later' and with that he's gone out the office with a small wave leaving his team once again stunned in his wake.

* * *

><p><span>Iowa<span>

It's 9pm and Shaun Cassidy should've been home hours ago. Rachel isn't the type to admit to fear but in the hours since Joe left and the absence of the usual text message from Shaun to say he was going to the record store after school and no response to her 16 texts to him she's profoundly scared.

She's almost tempted to phone Joe but quickly bats that idea away. She also considers phoning the cops but again something stops her. She realises she's been pacing up and down her living room for the last ten minutes so she sits on the edge of the sofa. She's sat there for 10 minutes chewing her nails when she hears a noise outside. Like the cover of her trash can has been knocked off. There's some cats around and about and the logical conclusion is that it's them. For some reason however, she knows it's not.

She considers for one second taking out the baseball bat Roger had bought the family all those years before, but again something stops here. She puts on her jacket and goes out back. The trash can lid is where it should be. She hears a rustling inside the garage and a clatter. Like taking a plaster off quickly, rather than creeping around, she moves fast inside the garage and there's a coppery type of smell and there are two outlines which certainly aren't cars or bicycles in front of her and just as she's about to say her son's name, a hand clasps over her mouth and the person whispers softly 'Shush Sarah'. The light goes on and all at once the blood rushes to her head and the sound moves from her voice box to her mouth as tries to scream and she takes in the terrible scene in front of her as the man behind her says 'If you don't tell me all I need to know about Shelburn, your son gets an extra mouth and you both die'.

* * *

><p>Steve is sleeping. Well. Deeply even when the sound of his phone disturbs him. In his dazed state, he knocks it off his night stand, and almost falls of his bed in his effort to catch it as soon as he sees the caller's identity 'JOE!'.<p>

He listens to Joe on the other end and hears the word 'Box, clues, China' and though he's getting that horrible deja vu feeling about the box, there's the prospect of new information and his hopes rise yet again.

'I'll be back tomorrow in the early hours, I'll come over to the office just after lunch' Joe hesitates before he says what he says next 'We've taken a big step closer today, son, we have, now go back to sleep'.

There's not enough words of gratitude that Steve can find right now so instead he mumbles his gratitude, lies back on his bed and he dreams, of Wo Fat in court and then in prison and this time Jenna, his father and his mother are smiling. He sleeps and he sleeps.

* * *

><p><span>Iowa<span>

The garage is peaceful now. The smell is now of antiseptic and overwhelms all of the senses. It's remarkable how quick the transformation is from just five minutes ago. From a scene of total devastation and noise, there is now quiet.

The men stare down at the floor, the only reminders of what went on before are the screams in their heads and the bodies of the woman and the boy in front of them.

They understand their part in this, they will remove the bodies and take them into the fields hours away and burn them. The man, their boss, sped away on his motorbike shortly after it became clear there was no new information and shortly after he'd shot both victims in the head 3 times each.

They are at once horrifed and in awe of this man. It was their honor to be involved in this ritual, it is now their duty to complete it.

* * *

><p>45 minutes later – near Des Moines airport.<p>

Had Wo Fat and Joe White known that their paths were so close to crossing, it was a strong chance that the conclusion of the Shelburn mystery would have come much sooner. However as the bus dropped off Joe White at the terminal building ready for the long wait for the plane to Honolulu, Wo Fat jumped off his motorbike and became John Wong again, making a short stop at the rest room to ensure the last of the blood of the woman and the youth was removed from his hands. He appraised the face looking back at him, there was much to do still. Leaving the rest room, he made his way to the tarmac and the private plane awaiting him, it was time to go back to Hawaii. Time to unravel the pieces that made Steven McGarrett. Time to kill.

TBC. Next part to follow by Wednesday I hope. Wo Fat back in Hawaii, and lots more fun and games (for me anyway, not McGarrett).


	5. Chapter 5

I nehinei (Yesterday)

Part 5 of ?

Disclaimer as in previous chapters.

Continued spoilers for 2x10 I suppose. This part will involve a lot more Danny/Steve and the team, rather than the OC ,plus everyone's favourite baddie. By the way, I've not forgotten about Chin's imminent wedding. This is in the offing.

Thanks again for the continued fab reviews. You're all so great. I'll catch up with the replies soon but to those who I can't respond to, an extra special thank you. I'm loving writing so much I'm here a day or two early, hope it's okay.

* * *

><p><em>'Suddenly I'm not half the man I used to be, there's a shadow hanging over me, oh yesterday came suddenly'.<em> The Beatles.

Hawaii – The McGarrett home. 

'Honey, I'm home!'. As soon as the words leave Danny's mouth, he wishes he'd tested the waters first for Steve's mood. Too late now he guesses.

Laden down with food as he is, he slams the door shut behind him with this foot and stopped dead. 'Hey Danno!' comes the cheery response.

Danny's eyes narrow suspiciously. Steve McGarrett cheerful twice in two days? Something had to be wrong. Too early for Joe to have made an appearance, no give-away smell of a woman's perfume so definitely not Catherine either.

None the wiser, he walks into living room expecting to see Steve lounging on the sofa or over in the study area at his father's old desk. But no, still no sign of his partner.

Suddenly the smell catches his attention, oh boy whatever it was it smells good though obviously from a packet as McGarrett definitely couldn't cook something that smelled this great.

He walks towards the kitchen still juggling the shopping bags, passing the dining table on the way, he knocks on it twice. 'Courtesy knock, babe'. Steve turns around and smirks 'You know Danny, I think I may have figured out you were here when you made the sound of a thousand baby elephants as you walked in'.

'Ha, funny, I've the grace of a gazelle and you know it'. Dumping his bags on the counter, he shakes his head at Steve's back as his partner goes back to paying his full attention to the pan on the stove. 'So, am I supposed to be calling the hospital right now on account of the brain damage you've clearly sustained through the bang on your head you suffered through not being under my constant supervision or are you really cooking?'.

'An army marches on it's stomach Danny' Steve moves towards the spices and pauses while selecting the cayenne pepper 'We needed to eat when we were on missions, admittedly nothing quite like this, mainly boil in the bag stuff if were lucky, but I'm well aware also the way to a woman's heart isn't just through the jewellery'. He waggles his eyebrows and scoops up a small piece of his cooking to sample it. He turns the stove off and turns back to Danny 'Now are you just gonna bitch at me the whole time you're stood there or do you wanna make yourself useful and go lay the table'.

He can't fail to catch the mumble under Danny's breath 'It's like we're married'. And he shouts out in Danny's direction 'Far too much facial hair Danno'.

He scoops the food onto the two plates and lays it on the places on the table. He's about to go back into the kitchen when Danny pipes up again 'Nice apron'. Danny just about misses the spoon that passes directly by where his head just was. They eat.

Kipahulu, Hawaii

The house was fairly ramshackle, non descript if you will. A remote part of Hawaii, somewhere no one would expect to find him. It suits him just fine. He's been back just a few hours and after ensuring that the place could not be found easily, he set to work.

He's had time to digest the information he'd gleaned from the woman in Iowa. Sparse though it was,he'd spent time on the internet, the information he had would prove useful but he had to use it well and in a timely way. There was much to do. To find the box first was his next task, but Wo Fat was not one for focusing on one task at a time. There was a battle going on inside his mind, to quietly return to the Island or to announce his return with something impressive, something shocking. He surprises himself when he settles for a compromise. Though few of his enemies, he felt sure would agree it was such. He removes his cell from his jacket and dials. 'It's me, it's time'

* * *

><p><span>Danny's Camaro. - the next morning<span>

'So, when's Grace due to arrive?' Steve glances across at Danny.

'4pm' comes the excited response. 'Man, I'm so excited to see her again, been too long and we get to spend 2 days together' he looks meaningfully at his partner '2 days, you hear me Steven, if I so much as hear from you more than twice on each of those days, when incidentally you will just text me to say, Hey Danny I'm still here, I've not gotten myself or Kono or Chin killed yet' so help me, well...' his voice fades as he glares not altogether seriously at Steve.

'I got you and don't worry I don't intend to bother you at all, it's the weekend after all, what could possibly go wrong on this island in 2 days' They share a look and Danny's shaking his head.

'You just couldn't help yourself could you?' Running his hands through his hair 'You are the equivalent of the worst black widow spider in the world, the deadliest one, the one with that kiss that means certain death in seconds, I may throw my phone in the rest room down a toilet now, I'm warning you'.

They pass the rest of the journey talking about Danny's plans for the weekend. And for that few minutes, the past couple of weeks fade away.

H50 task force HQ

Sitting in the office where they arrive looking bored are Kono and Chin.

'As you can see we've been inundated with cases overnight, boss' Kono says dryly. 'Seriously, it's as though there's been some kind of instruction to make us redundant'.

'Some kind of lesson from the Governor perhaps?' Chin suggests. 'Or perhaps there's actually been no crime in Hawaii for one week'. As he speaks, they hear the sirens again in the distance as HPD set out on the path of a fresh crime.

They speak as one 'Nah!'.

Danny speaks up first 'Well, at least we can all know what we can do in this little lull of ours, your favourite thing, my favourite thing and most certainly Steve's most favourite thing' he gestures in the direction of the filing cabinets and there's a mass rolling of eyes. Paperwork.

Uncharacteristically at the mention of paperwork, Steve appears to brighten and Danny's about ready to have his fifteenth coronary in as many days when he realises the source of Steve's apparent interest. Joe.

'Hi everyone' Joe looks tired. 'You all been okay?' It's a question to all but it's not lost on the others that his eyes are focused on Steve's.

Steve smiles 'I'm actually pretty good' and he looks at Danny who nods in affirmation 'I can report that there has indeed been a sea change in our fearless leader's mood this last day or so, I sincerely hope you're not here to, um, pee on the proverbial' He warns.

'That's certainly not my plan' Joe reassures Danny 'Son, you wanna talk here with the others or talk in your office?'

Steve's hesitation is brief. 'Here, I don't think we have any secrets'. Joe nods and puts the box on the desk.

He begins with an explanation of where he'd been though at no point does he mention Rachel's name. Their attention on him is intense and he looks up and across at Steve, he's unblinking and taking it all in. He's ready to speak, to probe, to ask so much more as soon as Joe stops talking so he continues. As he tells what Rachel told him about Roger and the little she could shed on 'Shelburn', the mention of 4 deaths and the man who shared a cell with him for 2 months sends Steve's expression darker than before. The further mention of a woman and the possible involvement as such leads to confusion in his expression which is soon turned to sheer frustration as Joe simply says 'And that's it'.

The expressions of Steve's team mates are wary and shift from Joe to Steve. Danny moves to reach out to Steve 'Let's see what's in the box' before Steve snaps his attention back to Joe. 'That's it? That's it? All the way for that and a box'. He rubs his face, an unwelcome reappearance of stress for the first time in 2 days.

Joe's calm, his voice soft and quiet yet adamant. 'I know it doesn't like much, son, but it's still more than we had 3 days ago, we know now that Shelburn was a codename for an Op, an op that sounds like it went wrong, we have someone who was with this man and we have this box, we have letters, Steve, it's not in your nature to give up, don't start now...please?'.

Steve looks at his team mates, sees their nods and looks back at Joe. 'Ok, well let's open the box then'.

It's an hour later and after they've trawled through several love letters written by Roger to Sarah and vice versa, even his team are beginning to lose faith. Joe is beginning to feel a sinking sensation.

Then a gasp from Kono. There's a small collection of photographs, black and white and well thumbed. The picture quality has faded over the years and smells slightly of mould. It's a picture of a group of young men, all in fatigues and all smiling. Joe instantly recognises Roger Graham, he'd recognise that face anywhere. But his attention is drawn by the faces to either side of Roger. One is John McGarrett, the other cannot be who it is surely and yet there staring back at them is none other than Wo Fat. Steve pales as a chair is found by Chin and an invisible force which on some level he recognises as Kono pushes him gently to sit down.

The McGarrett House

There are advantages to having a home that's separate from others, privacy mainly. However, there would be times when anyone would wish to be surrounded by neighbours looking over their privet fences. Steve McGarrett would normally say the former, if he knew what was happening right now he would be probably be grateful for the latter.

There's two of them and they arrive in a white truck with no markings. They work quickly. They each have their own task. One man, an ex mainland police officer who was turned by the lure of the dollar many years ago, is an expert in covert surveillance, it takes him less than an hour to place the cameras where they're needed.

The other an expert in plumbing and in substances of the foreign variety. His work takes longer, it has to be fast acting and debilitating but not lethal, not yet.

They are gone quickly and without an immediate trace of being there.

Kalama Beach

Danny finds Steve deep in thought sat on the beach several hours later. His Ninja skills still sharp as a tack.

'Why aren't you with Grace?' He asks.

'Let me tell you about this gigantic pain in my ass, he's 6ft something, he's a grown man and he's got everyone worried about him all over again, he's got us chasing all over Hawaii for him, she's with Kono while I search for this big lug'.

He takes a deep breath. 'Babe, I know it's a shock to see those pictures, but you gotta take the positive side with it too, we're a step closer and we're only halfway through that box too, I promise you we won't rest until we find out the answers' he pauses 'You believe me right?'.

Steve hesitates for just a second 'I wish people would stop asking me that, but yes I do, just a shock that's all'. Shaking his head he says 'Just when I think I'm close to it, I'm floored again, it's okay, I'm okay, I'm going home' he stands up purposefully. 'You, Danny Williams, you have a child to spend the weekend with, I will keep out of trouble for 2 days and you will enjoy your weekend, just go'.

Danny nods and puts his hand on the taller man's arm. 'You promise me okay, babe, I'll take it personally if you don't' He gestures to his car 'Let me drop you off on the way'.

The Aqua Bamboo Hotel, Waikiki 

It's 9pm when Danny and Grace are settled into the hotel room. He's blown far too much on this 2 nights to have it be anything other than perfect. He's about to settle down and order in from room service for them both. He's unaware of the long scope lens taking photographs of him and his daughter from the building across the street.

Chin Ho Kelly's residence, the same evening

Chin wasn't one for taking his work home with him. It had been the one thing that had kept him calm over the years, but even he would admit to being shaken by the days events. How he longed for one month ago, but then he wouldn't be planning the wedding he was with Malea. She calls him from upstairs and he turns off his computer, picks up the scented candle and goes to his future wife upstairs.

He's unaware of the dark blue sedan parked just up the street from his place and the men inside.

The HPD gym, the same evening.

Kono's always been a believer in exercise clearing the mind. She's also always been a big believer in the sport of boxing a punch bag for hours as a stress reliever. Her knuckles would attest to her enthusiasm this evening.

She smiles as she recognises a fellow officer. The hooded eyes and the talking behind her back still goes on but she knows that it's abating.

She takes a shower and leaves the gym, heading for her car, she puts KCCN FM on as sometimes a girl just can't have enough cheesy music in her life and heads home. She's unaware of the tail she's picked up several cars back.

The McGarrett household.

Steve thinks Danny would be mildly proud of his making some fresh food rather than just having a slice of toast. He thinks that he's probably more stressed than he thinks as he's parched tonight. So thirsty. He's had 4 glasses of his tap water so far and wonders slightly at the light metallic after-taste but thinks it's probably just a change in the water supply for a day or two.

His head's feeling heavy and his limbs sluggish as he makes his way up the stairs. Time for a good sleep, there is so much to begin tomorrow.

Kipahulu

Several miles away, he settles down and observes McGarrett's every action. The plans are in motion and tomorrow it begins. Kela 'apopo. 

TBC.

Kela 'apopo means Tomorrow.

I hope this isn't going too slow and I know the locations switched a bit but necessary really for this part. The action plus the not so happy stuff (like it's been a barrel of laughs already I know!) begins in earnest in the next chapter or so. Ta.


	6. Chapter 6

Pilikia (Trouble)

Part 6

Disclaimers and spoilers as previously.

I hope you're not getting bored of this story. Here's the next part.

* * *

><p>'Daddy, get up PLEASE. time to go to the water park' Grace Williams pulls on her father's blanket and he makes an incomprehensible sound. Driven by impatience without warning, she jumps onto his bed and smothers his face with kisses which swiftly turn into raspberries.<p>

So he leaps up and letting out a growl all while stifling a smirk he says'That does it Monkey, Daddy the lion's going to eat you up for his breakfast' He scoops up his precious daughter and covers her in kisses. They both laugh. 'Give me ten minutes Gracie, and we'll hit the road'.

15 minutes later and after two aborted attempts to leave, the first time when Danny forgets his bathing trunks and the second time when he forgets Flipper the dolphin, Grace's favourite water toy, they set off on the trip to the water park. And as a special treat and after a promise from Grace that she won't breathe a word to her mom, she graduates to the front seat with the extra harness seat belt Danny had bought in the days before.

'Danno, please can we put on my Disney CD' And really Grace could've asked him to put on n-Sync or Backstreet Boys or something else as deeply offensive and he wouldn't have been able to avoid saying no.

She reaches into the back of the car for her backpack containing the CD and Danny keeps his eye on her through the mirror when he notices a silver sedan behind him. Ordinarily Danny's not a car geek, doesn't know the makes of cars at all. However, he's a cop and even when off duty, he remains the same. And he knows full well that the car's been with him since they began the journey.

He's aware he's probably being paranoid but it's not worth the risk.

He shouts his daughter's name gently initially but she's still rummaging in her backpack and chattering happily to herself so he tries again, firmer this time. 'GRACE! Get back here and get your seatbelt on'. The tone of his voice brooks no argument and she glances across at him warily.

'Daddy, are you okay?' There's no hint of fear there at all as she suddenly remembers why she went looking in her backpack in the first place. 'Please put the CD on'. Danny shakes himself out of his worry for a moment 'Sure thing monkey, put it in yourself' So she does.

He hears the opening bars to 'A whole new world' and sighs. This will be a long journey, silver sedan following or not. His daughter begins to sing along. There's a headache brewing.

The journey continues and the nerves and hackles are rising. That silver sedan is still there. He looks across at Grace, biting his lip. He knows what he has to do but it's a completely different ballgame when it's Grace and not Steve there.

He pulls out his cell and presses speed dial 3. Blowing out a breath, he prepares himself to speak, but the phone rings out and out and out. He blows out a breath. 'Who are you trying to call Daddy?'She asks.

'Uncle Steve, sweetheart, thought he may want some of the action today'. He's silently grateful for her acceptance of the lie, though he's aware she's probably got no idea of what's happening as she goes back to singing along.

The phone continues to ring out and in the back of his mind, he knows that's not right. He considers attempting another call but in the time he's thought those thoughts, the sedan is behind them.

He takes a deep breath and reaches across to Grace, stroking her face and she smiles cheerfully back at him, 'It's a small world' has just started. He speaks quickly. 'Monkey, I want you to listen to Daddy, okay' Her head bobs up and down, suddenly serious at the tone of her father's voice.

He continues. 'Danno has to drive fast for a little bit, I want you to buckle up tight, shut your eyes and think happy thoughts, okay' She moves her mouth to speak, but Danny's finger moves to his lips in a motion for her to hush. Plenty of time to talk later, he hopes.

He makes a judgement to come off the H1, if this all goes to hell, there's a lot less chance others will become collateral damage at least this way. The car is literally nose to tail behind him and he's suddenly wishing that Rachel had cancelled Grace's visit and that he was anywhere but here. He makes a sudden decision and he hopes his calculation is correct as he brakes the car and it screeches to an abrupt halt, just as the car behind crashes into them hitting the car with mighty force side on. The sound of glass breaking and the spectacle as the sedan is thrown several feet in the air and lands upside down 100 yards down the road leaves the people queueing up to get into the Wet 'n Wild horror struck.

And in the Camaro, the occupants are still as 'It's a small world' continues to blare.

* * *

><p>The blips that appeared on the screen turn from 2 cars to 1 but no apparent concern passes across his face. Whichever car it was, it pleases him. One more small job to do and then it's time to move.<p>

* * *

><p>Chin receives the call at pretty much the same time as Kono. They leave their houses within seconds of each other, unaware of the continued presence watching them and the photographs that are being taken of them or the conversations that surround their departure from their homes.<p>

They make their way to where they've been alerted to go.

* * *

><p>Steve lies in his bed, debating whether he can face getting up. Whatever's ailing him has come on suddenly. He feels nauseous, has severe stomach cramps and he's shivering. When he tried to get up just a few minutes before, he could barely stand. He's fairly sure it's a pretty brutal case of the flu. He's thankful that it's a weekend off but whatever it is he needs to be rid of it before the weekend is out. He turns over in his bed in what he hopes will be a successful attempt to sleep it off.<p>

* * *

><p>Oahu Port, Honolulu.<p>

Chin and Kono arrive within moments of one another. Raising their eyebrows and sharing a wry smile 'Bang goes the weekend, huh cuz'.

'Are you surprised?' she responds. 'Anyway, looking on the bright side at least we're back to it again'. She looks around her. She'd at least expected one or two HPD cars especially given the nature of the call they'd received. A cruise passenger had reported seeing a person be thrown into the water, a few hundred yards from the ship that was in harbour right now.

'Where's the back up?' Chin voices her own thoughts. She shrugs. No sense waiting when there's someone in the water. They move towards the Princess of the Seas gangway. At least while they're waiting for the HPD to arrive, they can start the investigation.

* * *

><p>The advantage that Danny and Grace Williams had in where their car had been hit was that at least it was in a public place. With a multitude of people calling the emergency services, help arrives soon. Bystanders rush to help immediately anyway, split between the Camaro and the Sedan. The smell of petrol escaping it's tank lingers in the air. There's been a man shouting at anyone who comes near the scene of the devastation to move quickly away from the sedan and to not consider lighting a cigarette any time soon or they're all dead.<p>

To those who look inside the Sedan, it soon becomes clear that the men inside are beyond help. A doctor who was with his wife and daughter for their first trip to Wet 'n Wild observes that one man's neck is broken and the other's body lies twisted, half in, half out of the wreckage, his eyes open but unmoving.

As they realise this, everyone's attention turns to the Camaro. There are gasps of shock at the sight of the young man and the child. They lie unmoving, the child lies pinned firmly in her seat underneath the weight of the air bags that had deployed. The only sign of injury a small cut on her forehead and a bruise on her right arm. Nevertheless she doesn't stir.

The man is lying at angle that if he were to wake, would be uncomfortable to say the least. Clearly in an effort to protect the child, the top half of his body is angled towards the child, one arm almost touching her, there is a deep cut on his forehead from where his head struck the wheel just before the drivers air bag deployed and when one of the passers by attempts to move him, it becomes clear a leg is trapped.

Short minutes later, the medics arrive and after a brief check of the Sedan, they focus their attention of both sides of the front of the Camaro. A decision is made swiftly to take apart the car to allow easier access to the patients. As the final piece is removed and the sun comes out for the first time that day, a pair of eyes and a small voice cries 'Daddy? Daddy!'.

* * *

><p>It's no use even attempting to sleep through the fog that's in his head. It's a completely different fog to the one that's been his mind since Korea. He feels genuinely ill. The last time he felt this bad was many years ago when he suffered Dysentery in a jungle in South America. His stomach convulses at the very thought.<p>

He decides that it's time to get up and as he begins to sit up, he feels another shiver pass through his body. And suddenly there's an urgent need to get up quickly as a spasm of discomfort hits his windpipe and before he's even aware of it, he vomits. He stands up, shaky at best on his feet, and manages this team to make to his bathroom where for the next 20 minutes, he stays in misery as the vomit escapes his body. As his glances at the waste as he flushes his toilet for what feels like the last time at least in his phase but the colour within the vomit attracts his attention briefly, it's red and he realises instantly it's blood. Not a good day so far he muses to himself. Danny'll have his ass.

He pads slowly, shakily and softly back to his room, the smell of vomit assaulting his nose. He navigates around the floor of his room and to the closet, he pulls out a fresh vest and shorts and feeling slightly more clean at least, he heads downstairs to get his cleaning stuff to remove the stains and the smell.

Ten minutes later and feeling bone weary, he finds himself sitting on his bed, he runs his hands through his hair. He gets up and treads in something liquidic. The smell is there again and he looks down confused. Hadn't he cleared that up? There's definitely something wrong so preparing himself for what's to come, he finds his phone. To his surprise there's a missed call from Danny but no message. As he's about to call back, there's a crash downstairs.

* * *

><p>Oahu Port<p>

Kono lets out an exasperated groan as she and Chin return down the gangway of the Princess of the Seas. 'Well, that was frustrating'.

Chin lets out a emphatic laugh 'You could say that'.

'So are you gonna phone HPD HQ or shall I to bawl them out?'. She says this as she lifts the phone to her ear.

Five minutes later and after an initial raised voice, she removes the phone from her ear and moves back towards her cousin. Her face is a picture of confusion.

'They've not heard of anything happening down here, no body pushed into the water, no call from a distressed honeymooner, I mean seriously, what the hell, cuz?' she pauses uncomprehending. 'Why send us here?'.

Chin shakes his head, looks around him and then straight back to Kono. 'Unless, there's a reason we were sent here, some kind of diversion perhaps?'.

Realisation of what her cousin is thinking dawns as fast as the familiar dread. 'You call Danny, I'll call Steve' .

* * *

><p>As the cutting gear finishes it's work removing the engine and the front of the car, there's a sound in the background, a ringing sound.<p>

* * *

><p>Wo Fat smiles at the body on the ground in front of him. It had been staggeringly easy. The effects of the lead had worked better and faster than he'd ever dreamt possible. Just one shot with the tazer followed by a swift hit up and down his head with the gun and he'd been out. He kicks out at the body which scarcely moves and nods behind him. As quickly as they were there, they are gone.<p>

In the bedroom, the cellphone rings out.

TBC.

Next part to follow in the next day or two.


	7. Chapter 7

Maika`i`ole (Bad)

Part 7

Disclaimers and spoilers as in previous chapters.

Thanks for the continued reviews. Those of you who aren't members of the site, I'm sorry I can't reply to you but thank you and the same goes to those who've added the story to their alerts too.

Onwards

* * *

><p>The ambulance arrives at Queens' Medical Center seconds before Chin. Not strictly legal Chin knows, to put on his lights and turn on the siren, but concern over rides everything.<p>

He's in a HPD patrol car he's borrowed as Kono is using the other car to find out where Steve is and jumps out of it just as he sees the ambulance doors open.

He's got a sick and heavy feeling in his stomach about today so far and what's to come. When he'd tried to call Danny just 45 minutes ago, the phone had rang out for almost 40 seconds, uncommon for Danny even allowing for Grace being with him, then when finally an unfamiliar voice answered the call, the fears that been growing came to life.

Grace is conscious as she's carried in a small chair into the hospital. She's clutching onto a teddy that the paramedics gave to her and is looking tiny and scared.

The main focus of the attention is on Danny. Chin is relieved to see that no one is pumping his chest or anything as serious as that but as the medics shout out his condition, and as he sees the blood on his leg and the fact that he remains unconscious, his concern does not diminish.

Shaking himself from simply staring after his friend and Grace, he follows quickly through the hospital doors and catches up to where he last saw Grace. He looks through the window of the ER and she's there being seen to by a Doctor who has a nurse with him , Danny has been moved through another door where the activity seems more frantic.

He waits somehow patiently for a little over five minutes when the Doctor comes out and looks around at the corridor which is empty for now except other hospital staff and Chin.

'You here with Grace and Danny Williams'? He asks Chin. 'Are you next of kin?'

'Not exactly, next of kin, no, as good as though' He gestures towards Grace 'Danny's her father and Rachel, Grace's mother and Danny's ex wife will need to be called' He sighs briefly realising this duty will probably fall to him. 'Are they ok?'

'My name's Doctor Roberto, shall we sit?' he gestures towards the chairs lined against the wall in the corridor.

'Firstly, I'm afraid you may have a little longer to wait for an update on Mr Williams, the little girl, Grace however is a lucky little girl. For a child sat in the front passenger seat and to be hit with such force, it's a good job the belt and the air bag did their jobs, anyway she has a possible mild concussion mainly from the force of the air bag and she has bruises on her arms and her chest, I think as a result of the belt. If she has someone to go home with tonight, I'll be satisfied to keep her hear for several hours and if her condition shows no sign of deterioration, she'll be fine I'm sure'.

This is the best news so far in this day that's been in a long list of trying days recently.

He smiles relieved 'Thank you, Danny will be so relieved, can I go in and see her?'

Dr Roberto nods 'Please' and gestures towards the bay where Grace is clutching onto her teddy while the Nurse tries in vain to distract and remove the scared look on her face.

'Hey sweetie, it's me Chin, Daddy's and Uncle Steve's friend, you remember me?' She nods and He smiles encouragingly and he sits in the chair next to the stretcher she's lying on. 'Who's this?' he asks of her newly acquired bear.

'Daddy Bear' she replies before crumbling into tears. Before he's realised he's doing, he moves onto the bed, folds her into his arms and she cries.

Kissing her gently on the top of her head, he holds her at the end of his arms, looking her deeply in the eyes 'Danno will be fine, I promise you Grace, he would never be anything but fine for you'. She seems unsure but quietly she says 'I know'.

'Listen Gracie, I have to call your Mom and let her know what's happened but I don't have her number, do you have it?'

'She brightens at the very mention of her mother and nods 'Mommy always told me I had to remember her number in case I got into a situation I was alone or scared' She recites the number to him and he makes the call.

* * *

><p>Kono arrives at Steve's address around the same time that Chin arrives at the hospital and just like her cousin exits the car quickly and rushes to the front door. She shouts Steve's name and when there's no response, she pulls the gun from behind her jeans and tries the door. It's open.<p>

Not like Steve, if he was in the house with the door open, he'd usually be downstairs or within listening distance. Particularly in the aftermath of Korea. The other explanation is not palatable as a thought. She moves into the living room and there's no sign of life, no immediate sign of a struggle so she keeps moving through the house. She's aware of some kind of odour which strengthens in it's unpleasantness as she moves up the stairs, the gun leading the way.

She's suddenly conscious of the absence of any back up and so as she heads first towards the bathroom where the door is open, she sees footprints on the floor, and there's a lingering smell of vomit. The footprints have a small but distinct look of blood within them. Kono bites her lip. There's still no sign of her boss.

Turning around quickly, she heads to Steve's room and the smell hits a crescendo, so much so, she has to cover her mouth with her sleeve. There on the floor is vomit, not exactly fresh but certainly not old and again there's a trace of blood. This really isn't getting any better. Heading out of Steve's bedroom, she sweeps the rest of the house quickly and efficiently with an increasing certainty but as yet without evidence that her boss is no longer anywhere near this house, whether it's by consent or other means yet, she's not sure.

She reaches inside her jacket for her cell and dials Chin's number. It's busy. She puts the phone back into her jacket and decides to look around the downstairs area for any further signs of life. There's no sign at all of anything untoward anywhere, the doors out onto the beach remain locked and there are no windows open.

As she moves towards the kitchen, she hears the sound of running water and sure enough the kitchen sink is running and is boiling hot. As she turns it off, she notices a metallic smell in the air of the kitchen.

She moves back towards the living room when she spots some small fragments of glass near the trash can. Squatting next to it, she pulls the gloves from her pockets and puts them on, she lifts the lid of the trash can and underneath some paper is a glass object. As she pulls a large part of it out carefully, she recognises it as having been in Steve's living room, some kind of award he'd received.

Why was it broken? And why was there no sign of Steve except for the mess upstairs and why had he not cleaned up after himself?

Too many questions and absolutely no answers. She's about to pull the cell from her pocket to try Chin again and then call Max when she spots something silver underneath the coffee table in the living room. She bends down to pick up still with her gloves on and studies it. It's a necklace with a cross on it and from somewhere she recalls it. What would Steve be doing with a necklace and why would it be in his living room, more so why now and why there? Catherine hadn't been there for a long time as far as she knew.

Shaking herself from the fog of the questions, she calls Chin and he picks up this time. She smiles as she hears Grace's voice in the background, and listens as her cousin explains that there's no news on Danny yet. Just as she's listening to him, she remembers where she'd seen the necklace before and exclaims 'Jenna!'.

'What? Are you okay Kono?' comes Chin's voice, concerned.

She quickly explains what she's found and where she's seen the necklace before. 'I've got a real bad feeling about this, brah'. The thoughts running through her head form into words as quickly as she's thinking them 'They separated us this morning, Danny in a car accident, us to a non crime down at the docks and Steve alone here, we couldn't even have helped each other, if we'd have wanted to, this and Jenna's necklace, I -uh, I just dunno Chin'.

Chin voices her fears 'Wo Fat, he's the only one with the means and the connections, he's back in Hawaii already' She hears him first swear under his breath, extremely unusual for her cousin and then louder says something unintelligible to Grace and move away from where he was 'I have to stay until they've finished with Danny and Rachel confirms when she'll be here, as soon as I'm done I'll be there' Taking command of the situation suddenly aware that effectively he's leading the task force, he hopes temporarily, he instructs Kono 'Call Max immediately and get him over to Steve's, Call Immigration to get flight details over the last couple of days, get scenes of crimes over and call Joe, we have to start looking at the rest of the box immediately'

She answers quickly in the affirmative. There's much to do.

* * *

><p>Several miles offshore, the small trawler appears anonymous and authentic enough. The fishermen have completed their first morning's trawl. Largely unsuccessful but then they knew this. It's just a front.<p>

One deck down, sits Wo Fat preparing himself for the day ahead. After they'd taken McGarrett, they'd headed down to the port near the cruise ships and boarded the trawler as arranged. One uncooperative crewman quickly despatched and thrown into the waters below later and the call that Chin and Kono had responded to earlier was actually authentic, just that no one on the ship had seen it happen and the man's body wouldn't be found for another day.

Wo Fat feels excited about the day to come. Finally, he feels confident that the troublesome H50 is chasing in his shadows, yet they don't know that he's actually closer than they could imagine. He's realistic enough to know that by now they may even be considering the prospect that the reason their boss is gone has connections to him but by the time their thoughts turn to action, he can be even further away.

* * *

><p>One deck below where Wo Fat is in the very bowels of the ship lies Steve McGarrett. He's been in and out of consciousness for the last 20 minutes or so though he has no real concept of time. He's trembling and yet in the dull ache that's in his head, he's cognitive enough to know that it's not actually that cold.<p>

He feels groggy and remembers that he felt the same way the last time he was conscious. There's one small problem, he's blind. Well actually, he's not but there's some kind of hood over his head. Despite this, he moves gingerly to an upright position and tries gently, so gently given that his head feels like a firmer movement would cause it to fall off. His other senses in the absence of his sight are more acute and instantly the motion of where he is, he'd recognise anywhere, he's on a ship.

Quickly, he takes in that he's bound, he's got a hood over his head, the dry feeling in his mouth has been exacerbated by the foul smelling rag that's in his mouth and basically he's in deep trouble. And he just hopes his team are able to pick up on the tiny breadcrumbs of evidence he left behind.

There's a sound just outside the door, the sound of a key in the lock and there's a loud creak as the door opens. His head jerks around and he sits there back upright and head held high. If it's who he expects it to be, he's not about to give up lightly.

There's more than one other person in the cell with him. And an order is barked in Chinese and Steve is getting pretty sick of being able to recognize the voice be it in Chinese, Korean or even English. Suddenly, there's light as the hood is removed quickly and the gag is removed from his mouth, he coughs reflexively as the dryness in his mouth catches up with the dryness on his chest. It's not cold in this room, but it's damp.

He stares at the face in front of him. And Danny would have his ass, he really would but the words are gone from his mouth before he can stop himself. 'Couldn't keep away from me huh, you bastard'.

The fist slamming into the side of his mouth hurts like a bitch despite the fact that he'd expected it.

Wo Fat grips Steve's face hard with one hand, while holding his other arm aloft ready to punch him, a clear threat. 'We are going to have a civilized conversation about Shelburn and at the end of this conversation, you will die'.

The fist strikes him again hard and the lights go out.

* * *

><p>Chin's usually the poster child for patience. He finds Danny Williams in particular amusing in his hurry to get things done. That's not to say that Chin will let a case rest on it's laurels, he just prefers the calm and methodical approach. Well, that approach be damned now. He needs to be with Kono, he needs to be searching for answers and yet he's still stuck here and he feels guilty for his impatience as it does battle with his mounting concern for Danny and the lack of news so far.<p>

Rachel was understandably shocked when he'd phoned with the news but after a brief tearful (on Grace's part) conversation with her daughter, she'd promised she would be on the next flight to Hawaii and that in the meantime, a former school friend's mother would be there shortly with Grace's friend to look after her and if discharged, to take her home.

That part of the situation resolved, he was now pacing up and down waiting for news on Danny. Grace was brightening more and was staring at Chin as though at a tennis match as he paced. 'Danno'll be fine, you'll see' the once reassured turning the re assurer. The irony not lost on Chin.

The doors behind him opened quickly and shut and he turned around 'Mr Kelly?' A doctor moved toward him. 'I understand in the absence of any named next of kin, I'm to talk to you' The man gestured towards a small room just off the ER. Chin, not forgetting Danny's daughter in this, goes across to Grace 'The doctor'll wanna talk all technical with Uncle Chin, as soon as we're done, I promise we'll tell you everything' He strokes her hair, gives her a kiss and follows the Doctor into the room.

'My name is Doctor Peabody, I've been working on your friend' He pauses 'And largely he's a very lucky man'. There's another pause as he strokes his chin 'However, he's suffered a head injury which we're about to take him to the suite for a scan to check there are no bleeds as he shows no sign of waking, he's also sustained a leg injury, his left leg, we initially thought it was broken but we think he may have escaped with severe cuts and minor damage to ligaments, he'll have more scans for these too'.

Chin takes it in 'His head injury, could it just be his body's way of protecting him from a bad concussion and not necessarily something worse?' Doctor Peabody nods 'Oh sure, it's happened before plenty of times, but we need to check for signs of more serious injury, I'm sure you understand, the hope is he wakes on the way to the scanning area or shortly after, but we can't take the chance he will and just ignore it'.

'Do you have any further questions?' he asks getting up from his seat though is a clear message, he needs to go back to Danny and start the next stages of the diagnostics and let's face it Chin thinks, while there's nothing concrete yet here, much as he wishes he could stay to be with Grace and for Danny when he wakes, he has to be elsewhere now so he shakes his head and thanks Dr Peabody.

He's suddenly feeling tired but heads to Grace to explain in non scary terms what's happening right now. Chin's not sure where she gets the calmness from if not her parents but he's so grateful right now as she takes it all in. There's a noise as the doors open to the ER and a child's voice calls out 'Grace!'. It's Rachel's friend, Michaela and Grace's former school friend, Ashley. The leaving of Grace at least now will be easier so he kisses her goodbye and promises he'll be back soon to say hi to her and to be with her awake daddy.

He runs out the door and to the squad car and heads to the McGarrett home.

* * *

><p>The return to consciousness is hastened thanks to the bucket of ice cold water that's thrown over him. He coughs out the water and shakes the worst of the excess water from his hair. The look of defiance back on his face, he glares at Wo Fat.<p>

'So where were we?' the Asian man asks. He pulls out a knife this time and caresses Steve's throat and face with it, not deep enough to draw blood but the signal is clear.

'I used this to get some answers from Joe White's friend in Iowa' At this revelation, Steve can't stop his eyes widening.'It's amazing how much information you can get from a person when they think their child is about to die' He lets out a laugh. 'Of course after I got what I could from that, I slit their throats and shot them 3 times'.

'So why don't you tell me why on earth your father came to me, befriended me, betrayed me and then killed my wife and children, and tell me why I shouldn't do the same to every single person you know, right now'. As Steve blinks and then shakes his head , nausea rising up in his throat, the knife begins to cut and he asks the same the same question over and over as it goes deeper.

TBC

Hope I've managed to do Chin and Kono justice.

So next chapters: Lots more Steve hurt and perhaps we begin to get some answers about Shelburn not just from Wo Fat but elsewhere. Lots more worry over Danny and who knows what'll happen to the rest of them...


	8. Chapter 8

Huna (Revalation or Secret)

Part 8

Disclaimers and spoilers as in previous chapters.

Here we go for the next part. Other to follow tonight..

* * *

><p><em>Steve's running up a mountain again. And he's laughing as he gains on his father. His father turns around and urges him on 'C'mon slowcoach' he calls. And Steve runs up to his Dad who bends now, scoops up his son and swings him round. He lifts Steve onto his shoulders and they climb to the summit. The sky is completely blue and the sun beats down on them as they sit to have lunch. Steve savours this precious time with his father. He laughs as his Dad gets up and passes the camera to him so he can take a picture of him. He's busy familiarising himself with where the button to take the picture is when he lifts it up to his eyes. The picture he takes is not of his father smiling however, it's of his father falling off the mountain. He gasps and looks to his left where Wo Fat stands laughing. He looks around him, a way to get away but as he takes a step to his right, he realises he's too near the edge and he's falling..<em>

He starts awake, letting out an involuntary cry and looks around him panting wildly. Momentarily he forgets where he is. Too soon, he remembers. He's alone again. They aren't bothering with restraints any more, he has absolutely no energy at all in his body. He's shivering hard and when he's awake, he vomits, when he's not vomiting, Wo Fat or one of his men comes in with water which they force him to drink. And yet he's still so thirsty. Wo Fat told him earlier what was in the water and what had led him to the sudden onset of illness in the house, but as he tries to recall what he said and what it was, he vomits again. The blood is still there. More prevalent this time.

He allows his eyes to shut, perhaps they'll leave him alone for a while this time. Inwardly, he groans as the door opens, half opening his eyes he sees Wo Fat alone, this time and he pulls a chair up and sits in front of where Steve is.

'Time to chat, McGarrett'.

* * *

><p>Chin arrives at McGarrett's place. Max has now arrived, and there are several HPD cars parked out on the road. In fact the house is swarming with people. He waves his badge at the officer stood outside the front door and moves in.<p>

There are 2 forensics people working on the ground floor who he recognises and nods his head toward them. He looks for his cousin and walks into the kitchen where he finds Max kneeling on the floor, humming to himself. 'Hey Max, anything to report yet?'

Max looks up from the floor and pushes the glasses which had begun to slip forward back, 'Negative, but patience is a virtue Officer Kelly'. He turns his attention back to the floor and the broken fragments of glass. 'Huh, Max, sorry, you seen Kono?'.

Max jerks his head towards the outside of the house. 'Thanks' Chin says and heads outside.

Kono's outside looking towards the ocean, as he nears he sees Joe talking with her, they're deep in discussion. 'Hey guys' he calls.

They turn around together. 'Hey cuz, glad you're here, any change with Danny? Kono asks.

He shakes his head. 'Hi Guys, none, but Rachel's friend's arrived and is taking care of Grace, I gave her my cell number and said to call if anything changes, so what's the latest here?'

Kono shrugs disheartened. 'Big fat nothing right now, except for the necklace I found and the glass, we're getting a whole lot o' zero right now' she gestures towards Joe. 'Joe's just had some worrying news too'.

Chin looks from Kono and takes in Joe's appearance and it's clear he's tired, his eyes look tight and red with either lack of sleep or something else, not emotion surely? 'What gives Joe?'

'Nothing good I'm afraid, I got a call from Grinnell PD, the woman I went to see to find out about Shelburn, she and her son were found dead late yesterday by a neighbour who'd seen a whole heap of flies round their garage' he continues 'They told me that both of them had been tortured and a message had been left with a photograph of Steve in Korea, it was written in Rachel's handwriting and had my name and my number on it, now 2 more people are dead cos of this whole damn business'. He has to stop to compose himself as the anger begins to overwhelm him. 'So help me, I want to end Wo Fat so hard and so fast and we will Kono and Chin' he looks between them. 'And we will get Steve out of this, now do we have the box?'

It's the first time Kono's thought about the box since she arrived at McGarrett's home hours earlier and she could kick herself. They hurry inside. Each takes a different room as they move around the house. They meet at the bottom of the stairs empty handed. The disappointment and frustration is writ large on their faces.

The silence is broken by an exclamation from inside the kitchen 'I got something' Max. Kono takes the lead as they walk into the kitchen.

'I have a hair and unless the Commander or Mr Williams have suddenly dyed their head ginger, I can work out the DNA from this and get us a name'.

It's the first break they've had and Chin nods in small satisfaction. 'Good work Max, go back to the lab immediately, let forensics finish up here'.

He has a sudden thought 'Kono, get him back there and don't stop for any lights'. She smiles at him, she likes this Chin 'You got it boss'. And with that she and Max are gone.

* * *

><p>Grace Williams is a little bored, alongside the boredom though remains an emotion that a small child shouldn't ever get used to, worry. Even the company of Ashley can't distract her from the steady up and down of her too still Daddy's chest.<p>

Her small hand is grasping his. And she keeps rubbing it then tickling it just as he does with her hands when she's about to go to sleep.

She wills Danny to wake up. It's so quiet and she really wants a cuddle. The hand she's holding twitches slightly and she starts. 'Daddy?' She climbs up to the side of her Dad's bed, her hand not leaving his but she reaches over him and kisses him.

His eyes make several attempts to open before they actually succeed. And the light is too damn bright when they do. He shuts them in pain and lets out a strangled gasp.

Michaela's alerted to the fact that something's changed first by Grace's startled gasp and then as she moves across to the bed by seeing the man's eyes blink open and closed and by the tight lines of pain that mark his face. She whispers but loud enough that he can hear 'I'll go get help'.

Within 30 seconds, 2 nurses are in the room with them and are checking his vital signs and he wants to shout out 'what the hell are you doing shining a torch light in my eyes?' but even imagining shouting hurts his head.

'Sir, can you hear us, if you can speak tell us how much pain you're in on a scale of 1 to 10'.

His voice is dry and he coughs as he tries to speak, Jesus there's not a part of his body that doesn't hurt, his words come out as an unrecognisable croak, he tries again '25'. The nurses look at each other and they nod at each other and one leaves the room. The nurse remaining is calm and reassuring 'That's completely normal Mr Williams, we'll call the Doctor and we'll get you something for the pain, okay?' As the announcement comes over the loud speaker in the hospital for Danny's doctor to report to the nurses station, the second nurse returns with ice and she gives him just a small piece to rehydrate him and soothe his throat.

He smiles at her then out of the side of his eyes, he notices a small movement and scratch that, it's a small figure. Grace! And the memories assault him all at once so quickly that he gasps and starts to panic, the pain in his head hits a new crescendo and he begins to moan with the pain. Dimly he hears his daughter cry his name and he wants to reach out and tell her he's fine but the pain is all consuming and before he can think any more, mercifully his body takes pity on him and it goes and he knows no more.

* * *

><p>Steve's not one for being rude but he's really struggling to keep his eyes open. Not that Wo Fat's company is excruciatingly boring. If only it were, it's the effect of the incessant slaps to the side of his head with not just hands, but a pistol too. It's also he guesses the impact of whatever drug he was injected with earlier.<p>

There's another slap. 'So I asked you and still you don't answer, why did your father cheat on his wife with my girlfriend, kill her and still pretend to be my friend, I WAS ON YOUR SIDE' the last words are shouted right into Steve's face.

He blinks and before he can stop himself he shrugs and again he knows Danny'd slap his ass 'Perhaps your girlfriend wasn't getting enough satisfaction in the bedroom'. Low blow he knows and not like him, he was getting sloppy. He steels himself for the blow that never comes.

'Would it surprise you to know that she was carrying my child?' His enemy's voice is different and Steve's eyes open. Wo Fat isn't even looking at him any more. 'I didn't know until after she was dead' there's a bitter laugh 'I didn't know she was dead until 6 months after it happened, I was sent to look for your father and his fellow soldiers to help save them when they'd been captured, unfortunately I was captured myself' He's lost in his memories now. 'I was young and fairly new to that kind of operation, it was probably my biggest test and we were betrayed by someone, who I don't know. I was held for 3 months, I shared a cell with John McGarrett. He talked often of his family and his plans for them and we became friends, he would help me when I'd been beaten as I would him, we did the same for the others but some had already been killed and 2 others died while it was John McGarrett, Roger Rankin and myself who survived' He pauses briefly and for the first time in minutes he looks at McGarrett though he's not really seeing him, Steve knows. He looks around him for something to help him while the other man is lost, they know their enemy well though and there's nothing at all he can use short of disarming Wo Fat himself and even Steve knows that's a battle he won't win right now.

He speaks again ' We were gotten out by god knows who, everyone betrayed everyone else back then in China, all this I could deal with, the torture I mean as I knew back home my girlfriend would soon be my wife and I would soon be a father, but no, as I arrived home, I was informed that on a trip away to not very to where we'd been captured, my girlfriend was raped and murdered by a US soldier and that US soldier was John McGarrett'.

Steve breathes the word 'No'. He shakes his head repeatedly. Of all the revelations he'd expected this was not it. And yet it suddenly made sense. The need for vengeance, why his mother had been murdered by Wo Fat, why his father had been murdered and the insatiable desire to destroy the entire McGarrett family and beyond. He knows his father had secrets, too many but this, it just wasn't possible.

'You're wrong, my father was a lot of things but not this, he had a wife, he had a family, he had no reason to do this'.

Wo Fat's laugh is of derision and bitterness. And out of sheer hatred, he punches Steve repeatedly for more than a minute. Steve is barely conscious by the time he's finished but inside him there's a new understanding and with that new understanding, the fear is almost gone. His thoughts suddenly turn to the box and he's suddenly anxious to know if Wo Fat has it or not.

'Do you have the box?' There's no sense in lies or secrets any more. 'What box?' comes the reply. That's all he needs to know. He nods and mutters a silent prayer 'Do not let me down Chin, Kono, do not let me down'.

* * *

><p>Chin's just finishing up at McGarrett's. The forensic team have taken away numerous samples including the vomit on Steve's bedroom floor and they've dusted Jenna's necklace for fingerprints and every window and door inside the house. Time to head back to the office, he calls out to Joe to meet him at the car just as his phone rings. It's Kono. He goes to speak but is interrupted by the excited sound of his cousin's voice. 'We got a name from the hair, we got a name cuz'. He smiles, allowing a brief moment of satisfaction and he starts the car. Progress.<p>

So, what of the box? What will the man (or woman for that matter) with the ginger hair tell? What's Steve going to do and is Danny okay?

Some of these questions might get answered in the next part.


	9. Chapter 9

Po (Night)

Part 9

Disclaimers and spoilers as in previous chapters.

Second part for tonight, and possibly another tomorrow night.

* * *

><p>Sonny Kalima has just been for a surf and admires the view as he lies down on the beach in Waikiki. The last 24 hours have been very successful. He's taken a gigantic step forward in his career and the money in his bank account is welcome too.<p>

He looks at his watch and curses under his breath. Late to meet up with Mom, that'll never do. He walks to the changing rooms and glances at himself in the mirror, time for a haircut and perhaps time to change the colour. Ginger had seemed a brave choice, a little radical, the women had loved it, but no, next time, something more radical still, green.

The thought dies in his head the second his head is slammed up against the wall and as he goes to defend himself and reach for his knee, he's kneed in the groin and held in a headlock.

'Easy cuz, we want him conscious don't we?' Groggy now, Kalima looks up and the fear turns to humiliation as he realises he just had his ass kicked by a girl. As Chin flashes his badge and does the same with Kono's, he realises his day's just taken a big nosedive. Then as Kono who promptly drops him on his ass and pulls out a clear evidence bag with a lone bright ginger hair sat in it he thinks 'Yeah, definitely green next time'.

* * *

><p>By the time Rachel arrives at the hospital, she's frantic. She'd busted a gut to get the quickest flight and get back to her daughter's side and finally she was here.<p>

Walking fast to the reception desk, she frantically asks for her daughter and ex husband's whereabouts. Within seconds, she's been directed to the 2nd floor of the medical center. As the lift door opens and she looks around her for the right place, she hears her voice being called 'Rachel!, honey, over here'. Michaela runs towards her and hugs her friend.

Michaela tries to get her to sit down just for a second to compose herself but all Rachel wants is her daughter and Danny. So Michaela guides her to the second door on the right and points inside where her daughter is lying next to Danny on the bed clutching a teddy bear she doesn't recognise.

Tears come unbidden and she doesn't wipe them away. She feels a gentle push on her back and walks into the room. 'Honey, Grace' she cries.

The small body on the bed stirs and sits up quickly. Her hair is all mussed up and she looks like just about the most beautiful thing she's ever seen 'Mommy!' and in two steps she sweeps Grace into her arms. They hug and she smothers her with kisses. 'Thank god' she says and she repeats it again. She holds Grace at a distance for a moment taking in the small signs of injuries and she's just so thankful.

'Mommy, daddy woke up and now he's asleep and won't wake up again' Grace's composure finally cracks and as Rachel moves to the chair next to Danny's bed, she and her daughter grasp his hand. 'Wake up Danny, wake up, please?'

The door opens as the Doctor walks in.

* * *

><p>There's been so sound in the room where Steve is being held for over an hour. Steve thinks Wo Fat is deciding what his next step will be, either that or he thinks he's intimidating Steve. He's not though, this last couple of hours have changed things a lot. Oh sure, he's still in deep trouble and he seriously doubts that he'll make it out alive. But he has faith in his team and he knows that while they're still alive, there's a chance they can find out the real truth and Wo Fat will know that his father could never have been capable of the acts he says he committed.<p>

The voice when it comes is quiet but chilling 'It's clear you have nothing more to tell, perhaps I will be better gaining this information from others, Danny Williams is dead as his daughter, by this time morning, so will you'.

At those words, Steve gasps as though as he's been physically hit. Danny dead? Jesus, Gracie dead? He has to be kidding. He doesn't care about himself. Whatever will be but the optimism he'd felt earlier now is utterly extinguished and with the shock and sense of loss overwhelming, he begins to shake again.

* * *

><p>'So, either we can play this the nice way, or I leave you in the room alone with Officer Kalakuaua, either way we get our answers'.<p>

Sonny laughs. His first mistake. 'Good cop, bad cop, huh, I'm not scared'. His second mistake.

'Oh dear' is all that Chin says. And he moves to leave the room, as Kono steps up and smiles magnanimously but dangerously at him.

'Wait!' Kalima cries. 'Ok, ok, don't leave me in here with this psycho bitch'. He pleads not caring how silly he sounds. 'What do you wanna know?'.

Kono's amusement lasts for maybe two seconds, she's then all business. 'What were you doing at Steve McGarrett's house within the last 24 hours?' She pauses 'And who were you with?'.

Kalima hesitates for a second. Either way he's screwed. He can kiss goodbye to a life in Yakuza and building his reputation if he talks. If he doesn't talk though, he's screwed and will probably be in prison if he ever gets out of this building alive. He plays hard ball initially. 'I don't know no Steve McGarrett, let me talk to a lawyer, this is crazy'.

Both Chin and Kono sigh. 'It;s simple Sonny' says Chin knowing in actual fact it's anything but. 'Tell us now and if what you tell us is true and we get to Wo Fat and our boss gets out of this alive, you'll be charged on some menial offence and you can go hide on the mainland for the rest of your life'

Kono speaks next 'Or don't tell us anything, we charge you with kidnapping, we put you inside and we give out the word you're a police informant, what do you say Chin, he makes it 12 hours?'

'16 tops' he replies.

It's the most tried and trusted technique in the book and it usually works. This time being no exception.

'I needed the money okay, I got into a lot of debt at college, I want to go travelling, meet the ladies, be a part of Yakuza, this way my way in, I felt flattered'. He lets out a hollow laugh. 'They said they'd pay me serious dollar and all I had to do was drive a van, carry a guy out of a house and take him someplace' He looks between Chin and Kono. 'Thing is they said nothing about needing to knock some guy out'.

'Where did you take him?' asks Kono.

'The port, I swear that's as much as I know, we took him to the port and before he was taken away, I was told to leave, so I did man, I was pretty scared by that point'.

Kono passes two photographs to him. 'Do you recognise both men?'. There's one of Steve McGarrett and the other Wo Fat.

Kalima nods 'oh yeah, that's the bad guy, that's the guy we took'.

'You did the right thing, we'll call your lawyer now'. They move to go. 'Kalima shouts out after them.

'There's one more thing, his cell was ringing, the bad guy sent me to find it, I think he wanted it from me but he forgot, It's in the bag I had with me when you arrested me'.

Chin nods. And they leave the room.

* * *

><p>Rachel listens as Dr Peabody explains the extent of Danny's injuries. It's actually not as bad as she feared but the truth cannot be gotten away from. He's not yet woken up again and plans are being made to take him for scan of his brain.<p>

After much protest from Grace, she finally persuades her that she needs to rest and Michaela takes her home for the night with Ashley only on the condition that Rachel phones her as soon as Danny wakes.

She thanks the Doctor as he moves off to prepare the paperwork for the scan, and sits back down on the hard plastic chair by Danny's bed. She knows that she should phone Stan, but she can't tear herself away from Danny's side at the moment and so she puts both her hands round the one that's lying motionless at her side of the bed. And she strokes it. And as she's read about it in newspapers and seen it in countless TV programmes and films, she begins to talk to him hoping somewhere inside he can hear.

* * *

><p>Steve coughs hard and long. He feels hungry and dimly he realises it's that as he's not eaten for probably a day. It's the middle of the night now and in the dark, he finds himself thinking of Danny and Grace, if he gets out of this, how on earth can he face Rachel? And if Danny's dead, what of Chin and Kono? He pleads with himself to sleep but of course he's never that lucky, so he stays alone with this thoughts tortured and troubled.<p>

It had taken them far too long to retrieve Kalima's bag from the evidence lock-up but finally they were back in the office. Joe sat waiting for them.

'We got it though I don't know why the hurry, it's probably just a distraction' Kono says. 'We know it was me who tried to reach Steve, it won't be someone else'.

Chin shushes her impatiently then swiftly apologises. They're tired and the worry whilst being a good source of adrenaline can only help for so long. He puts on the clear gloves and pulls out a phone, and sure enough it's Steve's. It's low on battery life but still enough to just look at it quickly. Sure enough there's a missed call from Kono but he continues to look through the phone and sees a small star on the voice recorder app that draws his attention, Nothing ventured he muses to himself and presses play.

It's Steve's voice. 'Ok, in case anything happens, you can't be too careful right, the box is buried on the beach, near the sandcastle we made at the last BBQ with Grace, I know you won't let me down'. And the message ends.

'Well done boss' mutters Kono. And this time Chin knows she doesn't mean him. As the battery warning light flashes on, he has a sudden thought and goes to Steve's contacts where he writes a number down. Seconds later, the battery dies.

In a journey that should take longer, they arrive at the McGarrett home in half the time. And they rush through his house and with the spare set of keys they know is kept in his den, they arrive at the point in the beach where the famous sandcastle was built. It's dark now so Chin's thankful for Kono and the torch which she shines directly onto the sand.

They really could use a spade or something like that but it's amazing how strong and fast arms can be when lives depend on it. And finally Joe feels the edge of something hard. 'Bingo' he exclaims.

* * *

><p>Danny has been lying motionless in the scanner for the last twenty minutes. Rachel back in his room chewing on her lips nervously. Anyone who's been in a scanner conscious will know how disorienting it can be when they go into conscious in the first place. So as the lights comes back on in Danny's head, his first reaction is flight and he punches out but hits the top of the scanner and starts to shout though god it hurts his head so bad.<p>

'Mr Williams?' says the Radiologist. And she stops the scanner without delay and moves the bed out from under the scanner. There's no response. So she tries again 'Mr Williams, it's okay, you were in a scanner, you can open your eyes now, it's safe'.

The lights are mercifully turned off and he opens them slowly. The woman smiles at him 'Welcome back Mr Williams'.

* * *

><p>They move into Steve's living room and turn on the lights, it's strictly speaking still a crime scene but they know forensics have finished their job here and they're careful as they work through the contents of the box, it becomes clear that there's a lot of irrelevant stuff perhaps deliberately put there to guide the uninterested off the scent.<p>

Joe's reaches into the bottom of the box. And there are two envelopes in there, one addressed 'To whom it may concern' and another in Chinese writing and Joe's heart speeds up, he doesn't know much Chinese but he'd recognise Wo Fat's name in any language.

Chin and Kono finish and both share a heavy sigh. 'Nothing' Kono says. 'Ditto' says Chin.

Joe rips open the envelope addressed to no one in particular and starts to read. There's a feeling of nausea and he wants to rip the letter up but he continues to read it. 'Don't speak too soon, read this' is all he says as he passes it to Chin first.

It takes Chin moments to read it, a minute longer to digest it and Kono does the same. 'That's Shelburn?'.

There are mixed feelings right now. Joe is reeling from what he's read and the implications but Chin moves suddenly and stands up. 'I'm going to make a phone call'.

* * *

><p>Steve is finally sleeping, but lightly, when he wakes to the sound of the door creaking open. Wo Fat again. He has a torch and shines it directly into Steve's face, he's well aware of the discomfort it will cause but he doesn't care. 'I want you to tell me about your life , I want you to give me one good reason I should spare it'.<p>

* * *

><p>His call isn't answered initially. He's not surprised, the number wouldn't have been recognised but he tries again as he paces up and down the room, it's a long shot but he's willing to bet his instincts are right. He moves into the kitchen all the while hearing Kono and Joe discussing what they've just read. He tries the number again and again and finally on the 7th attempt, the call is answered 'Listen, you persistent person whoever you are, I'm at work and I'm in a foreign country and no I don't want whatever you have to offer so bye' says the voice.<p>

He interrupts before the phone can be put down. 'Catherine, it's Chin Ho Kelly, it's Steve, we need your help'.

TBC...

Hope you liked this and the other instalment. We may be getting somewhere. In fact I promise we are. Reviews as always greatly appreciated. Thank you.


	10. Chapter 10

Holomua (Progress/Moving Forward)

Chapter 10

Disclaimers as in previous chapters.

* * *

><p>The pain has eased somewhat and all things considered, he's actually doing pretty nicely thank you. Or at least he would be if the nurses stopped coming in to check that he hadn't dropped dead yet. His initial good humor about it all was wearing thin. Good humor? Him? Ha, he can hear Steve's laugh as if he was sat next to him.<p>

And actually come to think of it, he's really quite surprised McGarrett isn't wearing the floor out from pacing up and down next to him through concern.

He's not seen hide nor hair of his H50 Ohana. And it's not like them at all. Rachel's slipped out to call Michaela to see if they can get Grace back to the hospital to see him. He wants to see her for himself that she's okay. While she's gone though, his impatience wins out. He's hooked up to an IV but that's not a hindrance. He goes to sit up, and oh dear perhaps it's not such a good idea as the room around him does a funny kind of dance and he feels like he's riding on a wave. He takes a deep breath, gulps in some air and sits at the edge of the bed, and he could convince himself he was feeling fine if it wasn't for the dark spots beginning to form and the sharp pain in his leg, just what he needs on top of his ACL. He puts his fingers to the bridge of his nose and goes to bend his head forward but goddamit that hurts too. Here goes nothing he thinks and he goes to stand up. He takes one step and just as he's thinking it's actually not so bad after all before his leg and his head protest at once and the ground rushes to greet him.

'Daniel, what the hell?' Rachel. Uh-oh. He'd better think up a good explanation for this. 'Well, I hope you've got a good explanation for why you're on the floor?' He bites back a sarcastic comment. She grimaces at his lack of response and rushes to his side, gently lifting his body up and supporting him under his shoulder. 'Are you okay?' Her voice all concern suddenly. 'Let's get you back into bed Danny'.

He mutters his thanks as she puffs up the pillows and pushes him gently backwards onto them. Pouring some water she hands it to him. 'So what was that all about then?' she asks.

'Where's Steve? Where's Kono? Where's Chin?'. She looks to the floor, lifts her head up and explains.

* * *

><p>Catherine Rollins is fairly used to receiving frantic calls from Hawaii. But they're usually from a number she recognises and they usually come with the promise of some glorious type of benefit in kind. She's actually off duty and sat in her bunk when the call comes in, an unrecognised number, so she declines it and goes back to her book. She sighs as the unknown number repeatedly calls and on the 7th attempt, she shakes her head and answers the phone telling a minor white lie that's she's at work.<p>

She pauses and as she listens to the words at the other end, her days suddenly turns to hell. 'What's happened to him? She asks Chin.

As Chin tells her what he knows, she begins to move around the cabin changing into her uniform, so she starts her shift a little early today? It won't be the first time. She's not become Lieutenant in the US navy for nothing though so though every emotion inside her is like a wooden spoon churning away, she switches off those feelings for now. 'What do you need from me?' she pulls a pencil and pad from a drawer on the opposite side of the room and gets ready to write.

She writes down two names 'Shelburn' and 'Roger Rankin'. They mean little to her now. Her mind is racing on what she can find out, if anything and how to go about it. Chins speaks again 'We have a small lead, and I know this is taking one step even further' she hears his hesitation.

'Go on' she urges 'If it gets us a way of finding Steve sooner, I'll do anything'. So she listens as Chin explains what's needed. There's no doubt, this is big and there's a part of her that's wondering if it's worth her while talking to the Captain, but she dismisses this unless she's brought to task over what she has to do.

'Leave this with me, it could take some time, but I'll find what I can as soon as I can'. She promises and with that she hangs up and sets to work.

* * *

><p>Wo Fat is getting a little bored. McGarrett has been quiet for some time now, he looks through the door and he's huddled in the corner, the shaking has faded but he can see that it remains. After effects of the lead? No doubt about it, probably not helped by the lack of food which he has ordered his men to continue to with-hold. He has no doubt that the main reason however for the apparent depression of the man is due to being told of Williams' and his daughter's deaths. Surprisingly, though he'd denied it so adamantly, he appeared to recover from the revelation of his father's wicked act but the news of his partner's death. It had hit him hard apparently.<p>

He has a decision to make soon. He has a feeling that McGarrett genuinely knows nothing of Shelburn so does he release him and accept this as a fact or continue to search for the answers with McGarrett as a hostage, or to kill him now. If he's being honest, he favors the latter option right now. There's a feeling inside of him though that with McGarrett dead, any hope of finding the truth dies, so he will be reprieved for now.

He's satisfied with his decision, besides deciding not to kill him yet doesn't mean he can't have some fun with the man.

* * *

><p>Steve honestly can't remember the last time he was able to sleep. He's glad he's lost the ability though as if he shuts his eyes, he's assaulted by thoughts of Danny, Grace, Jenna, Laura, his Father, his Mother and so many more lives lost needlessly. He hopes Danny didn't suffer, and my god, what can possess to people a small child? Out of everything, it's the death of Grace that has floored him most. He's decided that he's comfortable with the thought of his inevitable death.<p>

He has a feeling that it's not imminent but there's no doubt in his mind it'll happen. He just hopes that there's a way of seeing those who's he wronged to make it right.

He shudders hard suddenly, there's no doubt that his condition's getting worse. Whatever they're poisoning him with is work slowly but effectively, coupled with the lack of food and lack of sleep and really they'd be better just throwing him overboard now. He coughs, it's a wet sound and he has to shut his eyes at the sudden pain in his ribs. He decides to rest his eyes for a little longer, visions or not. He's not surprised when the creak of the door sounds and his footsteps approach.

* * *

><p>It never ceases to amaze Kono how getting the truth from someone can be so hard but once the dam is broken, the truth comes flooding out until it reaches Tsunami proportions. Sonny Kalima has been singing out the truth now for at least 10 minutes. The appearance of his Lawyer some several minutes before clearly has had an effect. 30 minutes after arriving, the Lawyer asks Chin and Kono to return the interview room.<p>

Sonny's still hesitant and he's fidgeting now. 'What more can you tell us of the whereabouts of Steve McGarrett?' Chin repeats for the fourth time.

Kono looks at both Sonny and his lawyer and spots the small nod. The lawyer speaks first 'We want the deal you put on the table earlier, but we have another request' he gestures to Chin. 'The offer you had on the table a couple of hours, well we want it to be reinstated.

Chin looks at the solicitor and Kalima. 'If it brings back McGarrett, you got it.

And sure enough Sonny sings like a bright yellow canary.

* * *

><p>'So, we've confirmation from Sonny that Steve was taken away in a boat'.Kono says. They're back in the main office, Joe's in Steve's office where he's been since they went into the room with Kalima. 'We get the US coastguard involved next or why am I thinking that that's a bad idea?'.<p>

Chin's thoughtful for a moment. 'No, you're right, they need to be involved and hopefully Catherine can shed more light on that side of it for us, but we won't get anywhere near Steve or Wo Fat if we go charging in on the coastguard boat, we need something inconspicuous'.

'Where do you suggest we even start getting something like that?' Kono asks. Deep in thought for all of ten seconds, the cousins look at each other, the light bulb moment happening simultaneously 'Kamekona!'.

* * *

><p>It's morning again now, 'For the final time lady, I said 5 masaladas not 6, I'm on a diet'. Kamekona really needs new staff. Sure she's so cute and hot in the little t-shirt he had made for her advertising his business but she's really quite stupid and doesn't listen to him at all.<p>

He eats 3 masaladas whole together and is thinking that whoever invented diets is mad when a familiar car pulls up.

'Brah, what the hell you doing here?' He greets Chin. 'Hey pretty lady' he greets Kono receiving a not so cheerful scowl in return. He laughs heartily.

'We've got trouble, brah, and we need your help or at least McGarrett does which means we do too'.

He sighs and heaves his body up from the chair, the chair bounces back into position somewhat before the cushion gives up completely and flattens.

'Big boss?, Trouble? He's one unlucky haole for sure' suddenly he stops 'I heard on the grapevine about a car accident and recognised the name, was it the other haole, the blond one?' They both nod at his question. 'Woah, he okay?'

'Last we heard, he's getting there, they can come prove this to you soon, brah, but only if we get your help'

'ok, what do you need?

'A boat' says Kono. And Kamekona laughs. 'A boat, where do you think I got a boat stored, brah?'

'We didn't think you'd have on but we know you're well connected so assumed you might know a man who does'. Chin, laying on the charm.

He thinks for a moment, taking the remaining two masaladas and shoving them into his mouth. 'Hey lady, dammit, where's the other masaladas?'. He doesn't duck as the box of them is thrown at the back of his head 'Definitely, need new staff, brah'. 'I'll make some enquiries, wait to hear from me but keep near the docks'. They nod and Chin shakes his hand.

* * *

><p>His patience is wafer thin now, his damn leg is so sore after his attempted little bit of exercise and his head's winning the battle in the pain stakes. But the main concern is his team. He's finally managed to wear Rachel down and she's allowed him to try to call them. He sits with the phone in front of him, not his phone so he's trying frantically to remember everyone's numbers. Steve's he can remember of the bat, but Kono and Chin take several attempts and when he gets them right, no one answers. He grimaces. He tries Steve again, still no answer.<p>

He feels helpless and this really isn't doing his head any good at all. He tries Chin one more time and to his surprise it's answered. 'Chin, so help me buddy, where in the hell have you been?'

Chin ignores the question just as Kono chimes in shouting hello. 'How are you doing Danny?'.

Danny responds 'A little better than 2 minutes ago that's for sure, I'm okay. Going to be out of action for a little while though' He takes a sip of water and continues 'Listen, where's Steve, Chin?'

There's a silence he doesn't like. 'What's happened Chin? Kono?' Kono speaks first 'He's been taken Danny' there's another pause 'we think by Wo Fat'.

'Shit, jesus Steve, when are you ever going to catch a break?'. He curses his leg and he curses his head. 'Damn, I wish I could help'.

'You're here with us Danny, and Steve will know this too; The response from Chin is appreciated but doesn't quite cut the mustard.

'Ok, please promise me just one thing guys, don't do ANYTHING stupid, you hear me?'.

He hears Chin mutter something about another call and as he goes to ask him to stay on the phone. The line goes dead. He feels helpless, alone in the room. He curses his situation. The door opens and in walks Rachel with two cups of coffee, she only has to take on look at Danny's face before she says 'Oh god, what now?'.

* * *

><p>It's just over an hour later when Catherine calls back. Chin immediately puts her onto speaker as they sit in the car down at the port.<p>

'What have you got for us, Catherine?' he looks across at Kono who's sat anxiously with the fingers nearest to the car door crossed.

'About as much as I can get which isn't much' her voice is very quiet. They picture her in some corner of the ship whispering into the phone and in truth it's not a million miles from the truth.

She continues. 'Shelburn is locked deep but I looked up Rankin and he was honourably discharged by mutual consent not long after he returned from China after a mission went badly wrong, I managed to look at some of the file about it but most was blocked out and I didn't have time to look properly, there was talk of a sexual assault and death but no mention of who or how it occurred, but it seemed to be pretty clear Rankin was the perpetrator'.

Chin and Kono look at each other, at least this confirms what Rankin said in his note of confession but tin reality hey're still no further forward. '

There's another thing, in a related file, there was a report into the death of Roger Rankin, in there were several pictures, some of a group of men together in China, and then individual surveillance photos . Each individual was named, John McGarrett, Roger Rankin and Wo Fat and there was a file photo of a man and woman, Wo Fat and Meing Lei. It identified Meing Lei as the woman who was murdered and the conclusion of the report was that Wo Fat ordered his death. She expects more of a reaction to this news but when there is none she carries on 'Thing is there was another name in the file which was scrubbed out in all but one place, there was a photo too and it's a name I recognised from what Steve's mentioned in the past, Joe White'.

Kono speaks up 'Woah, what, why he's on there?'

Catherine replies 'It's not clear, whether a) he was in China and part of the original mission and/or b) was he assigned to remove the problem that was Rankin and frame it elsewhere or something else entirely? Reading between the lines, its a little of column B and a little of something else'. There's a pause. 'I'm sorry, that's all I could find and even doing just that, I was getting a little too much attention off my superiors'

'Don't apologise Catherine, we had no idea Joe White may be involved' What he didn't say was that they were left with an even bigger headache now. What the hell was Joe's involvement in all this? 'Did you manage to do the satellite thing too?'

They hear the rustle of paper as Catherine speaks again 'I did, again I didn't have much time, but there are 16 vessels which aren't sailing boats or leisure cruisers within 20 to 40 miles off the port, I managed to identify 12 of them, that's the good news, the bad news is that the other 4 vessels are up to 25 miles apart and several were moving away pretty fast'. She hesitates with her next words. 'I think if Steve is on one of those boats, you need to act quick'. There's a voice in the background and they hear it faintly 'Lieutenant Rollins to the bridge, Lieutenant Rollins to the bridge'. She lets out a wry laugh 'And here comes my decommission, wish me luck, and please bring Steve back safe'.

And she's gone.

* * *

><p>Joe White is still in the HQ when he receives the call. Since Chin first called Catherine Rollins before, he's been expecting this. And so when they ask that he meets them at the port, he agrees.<p>

The boat Kamekona has found for them is probably the shipping equivalent of the Tangerine. It's rusting but it's theirs to use and handily it comes with it's own captain who informs them cheerfully that it only leaks in 12 places and only when it's windy and choppy out there. Kano is not where to be grateful to Kamekona or not.

It's a good cover but there's no doubt in their minds now that they now need help. And so Chin phones the Governor and explains in full what's happened. He sounds pretty pissed but the over riding thought is to get Steve back and worry about it later. 'When he's back' he finishes 'we're going to have some serious conversations about risk management and you guys'.

With the conversation over and the authorisation from his boss for as much help as needed, Chin sets off in the direction of the Coastguard while Kano waits for Joe. They're going to get him back. They just are.

* * *

><p>On the boat, Wo Fat's has left the room momentarily, sitting there staring at him was no fun, so he returns to his favourite sport and orders the men to move the equipment into the room. There's an emergency generator in there and it's all set up within minutes.<p>

Steve blearily opens his eyes just as the lights turn on and the cattle prod touches his chest. He screams.

TBC

We're fast approaching a head now, still a few bits to discover and then we move into the final stages . Don't worry, there's more Danny to come, a lot more. I just hope you all continue to enjoy it. Your reviews and the amount of views continue to overwhelm me. I'll try to post another part tomorrow or Sunday but I have a social life for once! Won't be long though. Thank you.


	11. Chapter 11

**Huaka'i** (Journey)

Chapter 11

Disclaimers and spoilers as before.

Writing this as the first snow of winter in the UK begins

* * *

><p>Everything is in place, the coastguard will be there in support and they have the 4 ships they know they need to look for. The Governor has also arranged HPD support if needed from the island. It's a race against time though, Chin knows this. Which is why he's beginning to resent the amount of time it's taking Joe White to make the 15 minute journey to the port. It's 45 minutes since Kono spoke to him and they ran out of patience 15 minutes ago.<p>

He's about to say to Kono that they should abandon the attempt to speak to him and just get on with the task at hand when he sees a cab pull up and Joe jump out of it, a backpack resting on one shoulder. He looks around him looking for Chin and Kono and once he spots Chin, he does a small wave and runs to them.

Just as Kono's about to open her mouth, Joe speaks 'I have a feeling what you want to talk to me about and I know that I owe you all an explanation, there'll be time I promise to tell you all you need to know' he pauses as if trying to work out what he should be saying now 'Thing is our priority is Steve and getting to him, and I have a feeling if he is with Wo Fat that he needs to hear it too which means you'll probably be in the vicinity, I also know you're probably wondering now whether you can trust me and that's a good question' He takes a deep breath. 'I can't answer that, only you both know but I promise I only have one goal today and that's to save Steve, after that I don't care what happens'.

Kono's biting her lip as if in deep thought, her gaze at Joe is intense but at no point does his eye contact dip. She looks to her left at Chin who meets her eyes and raises her eyebrows in question. There's a very brief imperceptible nod between them and Kono nods this time more emphatically.

'I think Steve trusts you, and under the circumstances we have to go with what we've got, rest assured however, you do anything that puts him under threat, I'll drop kick you into the ocean and feed you to the sharks'. She's smiling as she says this but Joe's in no doubt she will.

There's a brief pause and silence before Chin breaks it up 'Come on guys, we need to go get our man'.

And they move.

* * *

><p>The torture has been going on for well over an hour when it finally stops. Wo Fat removes the tape from his eyes which he'd used to keep his eyes open while he held the blow torch perilously close to them and there's a bizarre but sickening moment as he touches Steve's face with his hand and lightly touches his shoulder. Perhaps he's hallucinated this. He hears rather than sees Wo Fat leave. Steve's eyes are now red raw and the pain and discomfort from them are doing battle with all of his other injuries. As he's removed from the chair by one of the men who is working for Wo Fat and left to stand on his own, his legs support for all of a couple of seconds and he crashes to the floor in a heap. The pain brought on by this movement is massive and he lets out a small whimper. He's never before wished that he could die and he's not quite at that stage, but the very fact that he's thinking of it at all as a possibility is terrifying for him.<p>

As he struggles to move into the corner, the man laughs and starts slapping his face, he can't move away fast enough and he feels completely humiliated at being some kind of figure of fun and amusement for these men. He thinks of when he'll be able to laugh at them. For the first time that day, he smiles to himself or at least tries to before the pain of moving his lips and any part of his body causes him to give up and lose consciousness.

* * *

><p>It's hard to say now what hurts most, his leg or his head. So to take his mind off it, his ribs have begun to hurt like a bitch. And it doesn't just take him by surprise, the first sign of trouble began shortly after he'd finished his call with Chin. Rachel has been supportive but she can't even begin to understand the worry he's going through. Well okay, she probably could given their daughter had been in hospital just hours before, but this worry was like a nagging and dull ache. Or at least had begun like one before it had escalated into an actual excruciating pain.<p>

He'd gone to cough after a piece of ice had gone down the wrong way and the pain he'd suffered had taken his breath away, almost literally. When he felt he couldn't move or take another breath, his panic levels had arisen and he'd fumbled around for the call button for the nurses but in his panic had lost it so with the room beginning to fade away in his panic and black patches in his eyes again for the second time in hours, he frantically knocked the water bottle and the glass next to it onto the floor, hoping it would be enough to alert the nurse team, he went back to the job of attempting to breathe again.

The nurses station was busy at that time of night and there would have been no way they'd have heard the noise as loud as it seemed in Danny's room. It was just sheer luck that meant that Nurse Tucker had been passing by on her way to look in on another patient. She'd thought nothing of it initially but her training had taught her not to overlook any signs of trouble, large or small so she pushed the door open gently and quietly in an attempt to not wake him should he be asleep.

As soon as she opened the door it became clear there was a problem, Mr Williams appeared to be having trouble breathing and as she approached the bed, she had a fair idea of what was going on. Broken rib or ribs apparently. She'd seen enough of this kind of event after a car smash to know that it could show itself immediately but on occasion, later.

Pressing the call button, she holds his left hand 'Mr Williams, if you can hear me, we're going to get you fixed okay, I just need you to concentrate on breathing okay, just take some slow breaths. I promise you'll be okay so please try not to panic'.

Reaching behind the bed, she pulls the mask over and presses some buttons and lifts the mask onto his face. 'You should start to feel better soon' she says as a colleague moves fast into the room. She speaks softly but quickly 'I was walking by the room, heard a sound like a crash' gesturing towards the broken glass. 'I think he has a broken rib or ribs, and possible pneumothorax you need to call Dr Peabody, we need a chest xray quickly in case it is'.

Her colleague nods and runs out the room to page Dr Peabody while Claudia Tucker continues to softly reassure Danny that he'll be okay. Meanwhile Danny is aware of activity finally in the area and the possibility of help, he can hear a woman's voice but isn't really aware of what's going on, he feels something move over his face and almost immediately, he feels a little better but so groggy and tired, in his mind and in the confusion, he's frantically telling himself not to sleep, the team need his help, his body doesn't listen and he fades to unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>The conditions are good on the sea and it's actually a very good thing as the boat is anything but modern and every roll of a wave feels like they're about to be swept away. Kono loves the sea and is used to waves but even she begins to feel queasy.<p>

The Skipper of the Makemake is Darryl Johnstone, originally from Kentucky, he'd joined the US Navy years before but had grown tired of conflict and the need to respect his superiors so had set up a fishing business in Hawaii. He'd not looked back since, at least until he discovered the joys of the drink. Now it had been a good 6 months since he'd fished in this boat, so he'd grasped his old buddy Kamekona's opportunity with both hands. A chance to Skipper again, and with a bit of added excitement thrown in.

On his boat were just three other people and yet from what he'd heard this mission was loaded and fraught with danger, he therefore hadn't been surprised when 3 boats from the US coastguard had begun to tail them, at a distance but within a minute of them if required.

He's been given locations for the 4 boats, 3 of which are in fairly close proximity to each other so having monitored the boats for the last hour or so and them showing no signs of moving fast, they head for the isolated boat.

The boat is 5 minutes away. He looks at the 3 people on his. They've been preparing for what's ahead quietly and purposefully since they set off. They've barely spoken and seem intent and full of concentration on what's ahead. The woman speaks to both men suddenly and they check their guns once, before passing them to each other to be checked. Apparently, nothing is to be left to chance.

The final task is to each put on a vest. 'Skip' the woman says. 'You may want to take this, they won't give up easy'. She hands him the spare vest and the magnitude of what's to come becomes ever clearer. He nods gratefully and slips the vest on quickly, allowing her to zip up the Velcro where it's needed. He thanks her and she moves back to the 2 men's side.

'Officer Kelly' comes the voice over the ship radio. It's the Captain of the USCGC Walnut, Captain Murray. 'We make that the first vessel is approximately 8 nautical miles over, we should be seeing it shortly'.

Chin looks over to Kono and Joe who are listening in. They nod. 'Copy that, we're ready to go as agreed'.

'We'll be right behind ya, god speed guys, go get him back'. Chin thanks Captain Murray and they move.

Soon on the horizon the vessel, Ray of Sunshine, appears. If you were to ask Chin at that moment if the thinks that this is the boat holding McGarrett, he'd say 'wait and see' but in his heart he know it's not . They carry on though, willing himself to be wrong.

It's a quiet approach but one that they know full well that if the vessel is holding Wo Fat and McGarrett will be noticed quickly so time and stealth is of the essence. Johnstone turns off the engines a safe distance away and silently wishes the men and woman luck. They leave the boat on a small rubber boat which it takes Joe 5 minutes to get them to the edge of the Ray of Sunshine. They nod at one another and as arranged Chin clicks the button on his walkie talkie twice and they move as one onto the boat.

The boat is completely silent, and they move through the deck quickly and efficiently, as Kono moves forward, she approaches the bow of the ship and where the captain should be. She hears breathing, it appears to be just one person but she's careful and as she gently turns the handle, there's a shout and at the same time she yells 'H50 put down your weapons and put your hands where I can see them'.

The man is asleep and at the rude awakening the coffee on his lap goes everywhere and he lets out a curse and a mild shriek at the sight of some crazy woman with a gun. 'What the freaking hell you talking about lady, I ain't got no guns, I ain't got nuttin' on this boat, why do ya think I'm asleep crazy bitch'.

She shouts Chin's and Joe but doesn't lower her gun. 'What's your name and why haven't you registered with the Coastguard'.

He pales slightly. 'My name's Joshua Amato, I didn't register cos I don't have a permit here, okay, now please let me go and I promise I'll sail right away'. He pleads not quite believing the fuss created by not having a permit.

From a distance, Kono hears Joe firstly shouting 'Clear' followed by Chin and she sighs, putting her gun away.

Chin and Joe enter the small room and both shake their heads. They leave quickly, no longer interested and whether he has 10 permits or none at all, they leave with Kono issuing a brief warning to be away from these waters quick.

They're frustrated but Chin knows it was too good to hope this would be THE boat, so they get back onto the Makemake and set off again.

It takes another hour to establish that the Renazzio and the Fisherman are both what they claim to be, and again they're sent packing and told to get a permit or else.

This leaves 2 vessels, both of which are within 3 minutes of one another. It's crossed Chin's mind briefly before but it's more relevant now so he calls Chin and Kono to the front of the ship where he radios the other vessels.

'This is Officer Kelly, let's just say that Wo Fat wanted a distraction, some back up. He'd choose another boat, right?' Kono's eyes widen as do Joe's but Joe's expression quickly turns to one of agreement. 'If it's true, we have to assume there are hostiles on both boats and that if we pick the wrong one first, Steve will die by the time we get a chance to move to the second boat, and that's assuming the second boat isn't out of our waters by then'.

Captain Murray''s voice comes over. 'I read you loud and clear and I concur, we'll go with your instinct Kelly, it's proven right so far'.

Chin speaks briefly over the radio and confirms he'll speak again shortly. 'What do we think guys' he says to his companions.

'There are 2 boats right?' Joe says 'One is bigger than the other, I think he would think that we'd assume that he'd be in the smaller boat, a little less obvious, well I think he thought that and they're in the bigger boat'.

Chin nods briefly and looks across at Kono. They know the implications if they get it wrong.

He pulls the radio out again and they agree. It's five minutes away. They move.

* * *

><p>On the Moonraker, it's quiet and Wo Fat is deep in discussion with the Captain of the ship, the plans for the next days are to move quietly with no sign of hurry but to progress nevertheless. The progress they're making so far is tiring and debilitating for all concerned but the entire crew suffer it gladly, the reward is beyond measure. Meanwhile Wo Fat is growing tired again of the games he believes McGarrett appears to be insistent on playing. He has good plans for him the next hours. It will be his last chance.<p>

* * *

><p>Steve is dreaming again. But this time, he dreams of his Ohana, and they're smiling and he hears the words disbelieving but at the same time he'll cling onto any old hope he can 'We're coming for you' say the words. In his sleep he smiles, he believes them.<p>

TBC..

A/N: Makemake means Desire.

I hope you all continue to enjoy this and I'm thinking of one person in particular with regard to the Danny bits. Unless I'm getting my thought process completely wrong, we have 3 more parts to go and with 2.11 happening tomorrow and bearing in mind this'll be mega AU by tomorrow night I am aiming to finish by Wednesday. Any feedback or wishes, just let me know. Thanks.


	12. Chapter 12

Kokoke (Near)

Chapter 12

Disclaimers etc., as before.

* * *

><p>'No more, please no more' As he shouts, no-gasps this, another piece inside of him dies. Begging's never been in his nature and yet here he is, tears falling down his face intermingled with blood. If someone were to tell him now that this hell would carry on beyond the next hour, he'd shoot himself instead. Unfortunately along with every other piece of him, his dignity and his freedom of choice is all but gone.<p>

He blinks as if that will stop this nightmare and instead of on this boat, he'll be on a beach with Catherine or having a day in bed with her, or out with Danno and Grace. But no, he's still here.

The thing is the pain isn't even really there any more, just a collection of injuries that bleed and bruise so easily.

After Wo Fat had grown tired of the cattle prod, he'd moved onto the knife and really now he thinks he's just a bit of sport for the man, something to toy and play with until he finds the appropriate place to kill him. He's not even asked any questions of him in half an hour or more. He plans in his head some last attempt at defiance but it's half hearted as he knows his body in it's current state will let him down. Wo Fat has his back turned to him, presumably so he can find some other instrument of torture, he tries to take a deep breath but all his body does is collapse in on itself and he coughs, it's a wet horrible rattling sound. If Wo Fat doesn't kill him, 2 or 3 more days on this boat will take care of that.

Wo Fat turns. He smiles, a magnanimous and cold smile. Steve can't see anything in his hands and he thinks for a moment that perhaps he's about to leave him alone again for a while. The hope is dashed with a crashing blow as the knuckle dusters on Wo Fat's hands crash thud repeatedly into his face until mercifully he feels no more.

* * *

><p>The last Danny had been aware of was the feeling of suffocation and not being able to take a breath. He hadn't been sure what was going on and he hadn't expected to wake up. Typical of his luck really that he'd die alone in this godforsaken hospital on this bad luck island of his.<p>

So the feeling he has now is a good one, he's able to breath, though initially he takes short sharp breaths to try and avoid the pain he's expecting to return at any given second. He's aware of something in his chest but apart from that he just feels pretty calm. This is good.

He looks around him and his movement attracts the attention of the nurse in his room. She smiles as she comes over to him.

'Hey Mr Williams, good to have you fully back with us, I'll go get the Doctor' and she's gone.

He tests his breathing again and is pleased to note still no pain, what he can't ignore is an extreme feeling of exhaustion and already his eyes feel like they want to close. He bites his lip slightly to stop it and just as he realises he actually doesn't know his own strength really and feels a slight coppery taste of blood, the Doctor walks in.

'Mr Williams' he says. It's Dr Peabody and Danny wonders if the man ever sleeps or if he's taken the same pills Steve has, ninja doctor pills though. There's a sudden thought in his brain about Steve but really he's still a little too foggy to pursue it.

The Doctor continues. 'You gave us a little fright there, Sir, you have fractured ribs which didn't present themselves initially, as far as we can see you had 1 properly fractured and then another small fracture which caused the biggest problem, you had the beginnings of what could've been a pretty nasty pneumothorax or collapsed lung as most people know it'.

Danny's eyes widen slightly and so the Doctor rests his hand on Danny's shoulder to reassure him.

'We had to put a chest tube in it which is what you'll be able to see when you raise your head a little, it'll have to stay in for a couple more days but we'll keep monitoring and make sure it's removed as soon we can'.

When Danny goes to speak, he's surprised at how strained his voice is and how tiring it is to just say 2 or 3 words. 'I'll be okay then?'. The Doctor nods.

'I want to see my daughter' Danny says and the Doctor turns to the Nurse and nods.

'We weren't sure that you'd be in a fit state to consent to any further treatment so we called your ex wife and she and your daughter have been here since about 20 minutes after the chest tube was inserted, the nurse has gone to fetch them now'.

Danny's aware suddenly of tears arriving unbidden and feels like such a sap, but it's only now when he's aware that it was pretty bad and goddamit, those bastards could've killed his daughter, never mind him. He wipes clumsily at his eyes. 'Thanks Doctor'.

Dr Peabody smiles. 'It'll take a few days all being well and then some rest at home and your injuries, all of them, will recover'

Danny's so grateful, he could hug the guy or at least he wishes he could. Right now, he could just about wrestle with his pinkie never mind his entire body. He wants to wait for his baby to arrive but he's losing the battle to stay awake so he sleeps.

* * *

><p>They can see the Moonraker now, it's on the horizon. And Kono takes a breath, steeling herself for what's to come, for the moment they save her boss. That's if he's still alive of course. She curses the thought for even having the temerity to enter her consciousness but now she's thought about it, she recognises for the first time it's more than a possibility. Since Wo Fat entered the lives of the McGarrett family, he's never hesitated to hurt them so why should today be any different.<p>

'Push it away' she says to herself and she goes back to the preparation of the firepower.

Across the boat, Chin is doing the same, lost in his own thoughts and thinking, praying that on his wedding day, he'll be accompanied at the altar by his brother. If not in name, in every other way. He refuses to consider any other thought.

Away from Chin and Kono sits Joe White. He's been prepared for the last couple of hours, hell, he's been prepared for years. As soon as he became aware of the death of Steve's mother and then Steve's father, he'd thought it too coincidental to be anything other than deliberate. Hearing that word again had brought back memories he long wished he could have banished, but now he saw the error of his acts and that the hiding of these facts for so long had led to far too many deaths and tragedy, he has to do this one last thing, no matter the cost.

There's static on the radio and complete radio silence and a quietness and stillness which betrays the tension when three small clicks are heard, Kono starts despite herself and they hear a small whisper 'We go..now'.

* * *

><p>When he wakes it's to the sound of his little girl chattering away to her mother and the soft wonderful sound of both of them laughing, he could cry.<p>

Grace notices him awake first and her smile is permanently etched on his brain forever. Rachel smiles too. 'Hey you, you had us so worried' and the tears surface and for a couple of minutes, they're just a big old mess.

His voice is cracking again slightly and it sounds raw and feels raw 'I was alone and it reminded me of my worst nightmares. I was scared and I'm still scared, I don't know what's going on and my team are in gods know what kinds of trouble and yet all I can think of is how alone I was' his voice breaks completely at the last word.

Grace's face is in turn fascinated and yet utterly shocked at the emotion pouring out of her Daddy. She remembers her Mom told her to be careful and so gentle with him bearing in mind how sick he'd been but she doesn't care so she climbs onto the bed and clings onto his good leg and feels his hand stroking her hair.

Rachel's mind goes back to a time when they were first married and he'd had the first nightmare and what he told her and with that memory refreshed, she smiles at him, grasps his hand and simply says 'you'll never be alone again, Daniel Williams'.

* * *

><p>Steve's definitely having a bad dream as he hears shouting outside and Wo Fat curses, the first sign of his composure being rattled all day. But it's definitely a dream. There's no way it can be anything but.<p>

* * *

><p>In the end, they're surprised how easily they're able to approach the boat and gain access to it. Then again given the quality of someone like Sonny Kalima, perhaps it shouldn't a surprise, rather than using his usual men, Wo Fat had decided to go with the merest of presences from those he trusted, after all some had been killed in North Korea and instead make do with those who at least knew how to steer a ship.<p>

There are just 3 men on the deck, and it's so easy for them to be incapacitated. This only heightens Chin's anxiety more.

Wo Fat quickly runs to his room and sees on his cameras, 3 figures moving onto his boat. He presses a button then he picks up his gun and the knife and heads back downstairs.

In Steve's concussed brain, somehow he feels more certain now that what he thought he was dreaming is actually reality. He's realistic enough to know it probably means more of Wo Fat's men have arrived, but for the first time in too long, he permits himself a sliver of hope.

There are sudden shouts and light appears from nowhere in his dingy, cold and wet prison. He recognises one shout. 'Kono!' No it couldn't be, he curses his mind and just prays for sleep again, when he hears another shout but just as he hears the shout, there's a massive tug at the back of him and he's pulled up viciously and a knife is thrust towards his throat. The door opens and he could kiss Joe White or at least he would if he could breathe as he's pulled further back.

'Get out of here' the voice booms. 'if you don't get out of here, he will die I promise you'.

There's a sound of rushing feet which initially Steve thinks is his pulse but two more faces appear at the door and he could cry, he really could. They've come so close to saving him but it's too late and he prays to whoever may be listening and even though he feels he's not worthy of God or any other powerful being granting him one last wish, he still prays that they can be spared. He briefly entertains the thought that Danny is waiting to pounce through some invisible window he's not yet discovered when he remembers that he's dead and it's that stage he gives up any pretence of hope.

'Get out of here before he kills us all' that's what he intends to say but it comes out in a big jumble and Chin, Kono and Joe's faces tear at his heart with the concern they are showing.

'You heard him' shouts Wo Fat 'GET OUT OF HERE'.

'Yeah, you heard him, Chin and Kono, please go' Joe this time. And the looks of confusion on each face in the room except on the man that just spoke are mirrored. Steve wants to shout 'what the hell are you doing?' Kono vocalises this but the look Joe gives her and Chin and the nod causes them to move slightly. 'Remember what I said, you have to go'.

Chin gently tugs on Kono's arm and reluctantly they both leave. Kono staring long at Steve, a sad smile on her face and they are gone.

Joe takes a slight breath and returns his attention to Steve and Wo Fat. 'You wanted to know about Shelburn? You got him'.

TBC

Slightly shorter chapter but next part to follow later tonight (British time)whether it's an early hours finish or not. Hope you've enjoyed so far.


	13. Chapter 13

'oia'i'o (Truth)

Chapter 13

Disclaimers etc., as before.

Happy H50 day, hope you all enjoy tonight's episode.

Be warned, the very nature of this next chapter will be that it's mainly just 3 people in it. We'll get back to normal in the next I promise.

* * *

><p>Steve thinks he's hearing things. Did Joe really just say he was Shelburn? He attempts to shake his head but the knife shifts a little piercing a tiny amount of skin so he stays still and tries to ignore the roaring in his head.<p>

'You're Shelburn?' Wo Fat is never one for sounding stunned or losing control but Joe could swear he sees sweat appear on his top lip.

'Well, as near as dammit, I was part of what became the Shelburn project'. He considers his next steps. Steve looks near to collapse and they don't really have time for what he has to say. As he sees Steve's eyes flutter slightly, he knows he cannot waste time.

'I'll tell you all you need to know, please let Steve rest for a moment'. He's not surprised when Wo Fat laughs at him.

'You must think I'm completely gullible, you tell me what I need to know or I slice his throat right now'. The threat almost becomes a reality before Joe even has time to think as the knife draws more blood and as Steve under the choke hold and pain of the knife loses consciousness briefly before Wo Fat senses this and slaps him awake. He whispers something into his ear which causes Steve to straighten slightly and call him something particularly uncomplimentary.

'I wasn't part of the original mission, the one where you and McGarrett were captured, we were called in not long after to try and track you down, well you know how these things work, action'll get you a lot further than diplomacy, besides we didn't know who was keeping you, not properly'

He clears his throat and continues. 'It became fairly clear early on that there was a lot more to what had happened than them discovering yourself and McGarrett by chances so we did some talking and went to the Liaoning Province'.

The knife moves away from McGarrett's throat for just a second.

Chin and Kono are on deck, but ready to go back down at the first hint of trouble when Chin's radio goes. It's Captain Murray. 'Officer Kelly, you should know the second boat has reversed it's position and is approximately 15 minutes away'. We're preparing to intercept but it's course it's erratic and there's no telling what it'll do.

'I knew things were too quiet and smooth here' Kono says instantly realising the folly of her words.

'You think this is smooth, Steve and Joe down below with a man with a knife at Steve's throat?'

They continue to wait.

'We discovered that Meing Lei had been murdered after we'd been there for 3 days, we tried to speak to witnesses but all was quiet except for one irrefutable fact that all seemed to agree on. It was a US soldier who killed her'.

The knife reappearing at Steve's throat is the only give away of the change in Wo Fat's demeanour.

* * *

><p>'I know you know already that it was a US soldier and that you know or you've convinced yourself you know it was who did this. Answer me this though, if it was John McGarrett, how did he get chance to do it, given he was held in the same cell as you for the entire time you were in captivity'.<p>

'He did it between me leaving for the mission and meeting me at the mission, it was perfect timing' he spits out in response.

'Impossible, there were 2 other soldiers with him in the early part of the mission and who swore on oath that McGarrett led the team the entire time' he continues 'It was the day after you and John were captured that Meing was murdered, someone told her that you would be near Shenyang to meet her, while you were all halfway up Mt Qianshan well on your way to getting captured'.

Steve's concentration is almost spent, it crosses his mind to give in but they've all come too far for him to crumble now.

'Did you ever stop to think it was strange how Roger Rankin was captured in the days after you and John were taken? How he suddenly appeared in a cell next to you ?'

Wo Fat laughs. 'You're so blinkered towards McGarrett you would accuse a dead man who cannot defend himself?' the knife begins to draw blood again.

'After we'd rescued you, John and Rankin and following the discovery of Meing's body, I stayed behind and did some digging, of course you know as well as I do that the reason it was assumed it was McGarrett was due to the insignia and picture of John's wife that were found at the scene, but it just didn't add up, so I asked some questions' Joe gestures towards the small rucksack on his back.

'May I?'

There's an imperceptible nod in response.

'I asked questions and I spoke to an interpreter and there were 4 people who reported seeing Meing that day, I showed them pictures of McGarrett and you plus the other guys on the mission, all those on the original mission and not one of them picked any of 'em out as being seen with her, but they could all recall her and her being with a man at the tomb that day. I asked them to describe him, this was the picture one of them drew of him' He walks over to Wo Fat who instantly backs up dragging Steve with him. Wo Fat shakes his head at the sight of the picture and his hands suddenly boneless drop the knife. The moment is gone before the realisation sets in. Another missed chance.

Joe pulls out another picture, though the beard is longer, the faces are identical.

* * *

><p>'Roger Rankin had joined the US navy as a way of getting out of serving time in prison for rape, he rehabilitated in every way except in his deeds, John McGarrett was not capable of rape or murder, he had a wife he loved and a family he had begun to enjoy, he had no need to do it'<p>

Wo Fat's hold on McGarrett's neck loosens slightly and Steve begins to cough. He's no longer taking in what's being said, the black shapes are back and he knows it's a matter of time before he collapses fully. It's ironic in the worst way that Wo Fat is the one supporting him.

Joe speaks again 'Roger Rankin and John had gotten drunk in Shenyang 2 days before the ascent began and the mission was started, Rankin was never sipposed to be there but unbeknownst to anyone Rankin had cultivated relationships already in China on 2 previous visits where he'd talked through details of being a spy and he'd also met Meing and proposed to her' Wo Fat begins to shake his head. 'She rejected him and explained she'd met a man who she wanted him to me, that was you and so he set the plans in place, if he couldn't have her, no one could, plans were set in place, he would meet with those who'd pursued him on his previous visits and he arranged for you, John and the team to go off radar on some phoney mission while he persuaded Meing to meet him in Shenyang, the rest is history'.

'Except it isn't' Steve's attention is jerked back. 'After the rescue, the clues were found and a warrant set out for McGarrett's arrest. I was with John at the time, he wanted to go to the police and to you, but he was advised not to so instead Roger Rankin walked into your life again and confirmed everything that you feared about John McGarrett'.

'Not Rankin' Wo Fat says repeatedly. The cracks appearing ever louder, he stops stares around him and in a fit of rage, all composure gone drags Steve up and out the door. Joe follows as Wo Fat drags him up to the deck where Chin and Kono are instantly alert and aim their guns at his head.

Joe talks again, this time more frantic aware of the knife edge their adversary is walking. 'Roger Rankin amongst other things was a bomb expert, and I know that you arranged to have him kill Mrs McGarrett, I know this because he confessed to me when I went to kill him'

Chin exchanges a quick look with his cousin and looks across at Steve. His face is ashen and he's like a statue in Wo Fat's grip with no evidence he's taking any of this in.

'Shelburn was a mission to get rid of the dead wood in the army, the ones who dishonored the name and our country and Rankin was one, it was necessary'.

'You're lying, I know it was McGarrett'.With a still disbelieving Wo Fat and a close to unconsciousness Steve, Joe speaks again 'If you don't believe me' reaching again into his backpack he turns to Wo Fat and hands over a letter of some kind 'perhaps you'll believe this'. Wo Fat begins to read it and looks in disbelief at the letter of confession in the writing he remembers so well.

There's no longer a sound as those on the deck attempt to assess the next step. Wo Fat shouts the same time as he heads towards the back of the ship dragging McGarrett with him. 'Writing is easily forged and confessions are easily obtained under duress, McGarrett killed my family and I will not rest until I kill his'.

Everything happens at once. There's panic in the voices Chins hears on the radio and he hears the sound of an engine he's not heard before in close proximity. He hears screams on the radio and realises what seemed calm before is going all to hell now.

They run towards the back of the boat where Wo Fat and Steve are when a gunshot rings out. Chin drops and looks over to his cousin, she's safe. They look around them and see Joe. He's slumped on the ground but tries to pick himself up. 'You have to believe me' he shouts suddenly coughing.

Suddenly, fog descends on the boat or at least it would be fog if it wasn't for the fact that Chin and Kono begin to cough and have to slump to the floor to continue to breath. They hear the sound of a small engine and as Kono tries to stand up, she watches helplessly as Steve is about to be taken off on the boat. They absolutely cannot lose him again. But it's happening and there's nothing they can do about it as gunshots pin them down and as Joe tries to stand up again but collapses to the ground motionless, hope is lost.

Steve is in a daze, the last 15 minutes has been too much to take in. He's dimly aware that he's being moved and he knows he should be bothered but after all he's learned he's damned if he can care.

The sound of rotor blades is suddenly deafening and those on the boat hear the sounds of demands that Steve be let go, but these are ignored and the engine is started on the new boat he's now on. He thinks of Catherine and he thinks of all those he's lost, his father and his mother, Danno and Grace, Jenna, Laura, too many but he looks forward to seeing them again. He's pushed down in the boat but then there's flames in his eyes and several razor sharp pains in every part of his body before there's cold and there's wet and then finally there is nothing.

TBC...

A/N:I feel like this sucks major rubbish – I really hope it doesn't though and is an adequate attempt to begin to explain. More to follow tomorrow, all will be involved though in what state who knows...2 to 3 more chapters to come but that depends on my stupid fingers and their love of writing. I promise to respond to reviews that I can respond to in the next couple of days but just want to write at the moment. Suffice to say, I'm still so overwhelmed. Mahalo you lovely people.


	14. Chapter 14

Moe Moe (Sleep)

Chapter 14.

Disclaimers as previously.

This is the penultimate chapter and we've a lot to get through so it's a long one.

Warning: Brief mention of last night's episode mentioned at end of this chapter though not as part of the story. No specific mention though so you should be okay if you've not seen it as there's actually no spoilers. Just consider this fic even more AU than before. Bah!

* * *

><p>What less than a minute ago was a small boat is now in pieces, the shock waves of the explosion causes everyone close enough to it to be hit by the debris.<p>

Chin stands up shaking some debris from his hair and noting cuts on his arms, he sees Kono doing the same and hears frantic voices from the earpiece. His eardrums have taken a bashing so every sound is muffled but as he looks onto the sea, there's only one thing on his mind.

'STEVE! STEVE'. He shouts looking frantically into the sea. Kono moves to the other port side of the boat and does the same. In the corner of his eye, he can see Joe struggling to this feet, a bullet wound in his shoulder and he moves next to Chin and shouts Steve's name too.

There's no sign of anyone, no sign of life at all in the sea. Chin looks across momentarily at the other boat and notes that the Coastguard have boarded it and apparently all is peaceful there now. His attention goes straight back to the sea and perhaps the distraction helps as he sees something float which isn't wood and isn't any part of a boat. Wo Fat or Steve McGarrett, well of course he hopes it's the latter but if it's not, it gives them a start. Without removing any clothes, he dives into the sea and swims hard towards the body, dodging debris where he can.

As he nears the body, he starts to think silent prayers and makes pledges for anything to give them an alive Steve McGarrett. He grips hold of the arm and turns it over, the sight momentarily takes his breath away and he lets go of the body and has to compose himself. It's Steve alright but it's Steve with blood pouring down a face that is grey in color and blue tinged and he's afraid to do it but he knows he has to so he puts two fingers to his neck. He's not surprised when he can't find it and almost sobs with frustration. He can't be dead, it's just not fair. He tries again and this time he sobs harder, but it's with relief this time. It's faint, so very faint but the precious feeling is there.

So he puts his arm around Steve and under his neck and he pulls and he swims. They're going to make it. All of them.

* * *

><p>Danny wakes up from the most incredible dream. A dream where Rachel told him he'd never be alone again and a dream where he could breathe normally again.<p>

He looks up and around him and sure enough the IV is still there, so's the chest tube but that's where the reality becomes confusing as he takes a breath and there's no real strong pain and he can breathe and god it feels amazing, he then looks down the bed and Grace is sleeping in the exact place she was in his dream, her arm on his good leg and then the best thing to his left is Rachel. She's sleeping on the world 's most uncomfortable looking chair and he pinches himself, he actually does as what's he dreamt can't really be happening.

He coughs, only a small sound but she wakes immediately. She looks so tired and yet so beautiful. 'Hello you' is all she says as she takes his hand in hers.

'I didn't dream it?' he questions. 'You meant what you said..you know about not leaving me'.

He shuts his eyes as he doesn't want to see her face as she realises what she said and changes her mind. The next thing he's aware of is a gentle kiss on his eyelid.

'I couldn't leave Danny, not any more, despite it all and how bad it can fit sometimes, there is nothing like you, me, Grace and this' she points at her growing bump.

He can't help it, it's the emotion and stress of his time being in hospital and the worries about Grace but he begins to tear up. He laughs slightly and he kisses her wonderful hand 'I promise you we will make this work, you, me and the bumpmeister, nothings worse than the thought of it not'.

She nods and she agrees and she smiles. And it's all good except his home team might be getting back in the game, but the best second string in the land are apart and so he asks 'Please phone Chin, I have to know what's happening'.

So she does.

* * *

><p>Kono and one of the coastguard guys, Petty Officer Rubens help Chin and Steve back into the boat. Kono's face is fearful and Chin can see Joe struggling to shoulder off the attentions of one of the junior medics from one of the coastguard cutters so he can see the damage.<p>

'How bad?' That's all she says.

'He's alive, that's enough for now'. She understands.

'You need to go get dry, they're sending another chopper for Steve' there's a small hesitation in her voice as she asks the next question 'Did you see anything of Wo Fat?'

He shakes his head. This really had been the worst outcome except of course for a dead Steve. No sign of Wo Fat and no indication as to what had caused the boat to explode. He half dreads the conversation with a conscious Steve in time, only half though as even a conversation as difficult as that is so much more than he could have wished for just 10 minutes ago.

The medical team from the Walnut are tending to Steve, it doesn't take an expert to realise he's in bad shape. Kono and Chin watch on, suddenly so tired. It's been a long few days and there's still no end. They feel a presence alongside them. Joe.

Chin looks at the older man 'How's the arm?' He asks.

'I'll live' he responds. 'I take it no sign of Wo Fat?'

'No, we'll instruct HPD and the coastguard to continue looking for him, if we're lucky he'll get washed up somewhere within the day'. He pauses. 'As if we're that lucky'.

Kono speaks 'We've got Steve back, maybe our luck's finally turning'.

And they look back towards Steve as they hear the sound of the chopper arriving.

* * *

><p>The phone is ringing out as Danny waits rather impatiently for someone on the other end to answer it. And he hangs up again. It's been nearly 2 hours since he started trying to call Chin. And nothing, no response at all.<p>

He blows out a breath and rubs his face. Something's not right. If he could pace up and down right now he would, but he's got one bad leg and a lung that's busy trying to re-inflate, not to mention a headache that's definitely not improving with this stress.

Rachel and Grace have left the hospital for a while. Danny's idea. They'll be back later so all he has to do with his time is stare at his phone and will it to ring.

He lasts all of 2 minutes before he presses the redial button again and he lets it ring and ring but this time 'Hey Danny'.

'Chin babe, tell me you're all okay'. He's crossing his fingers almost before he realises that the sound of Chin's ring tone wasn't just on the end of his phone and that Chin's voice is echoing.

'Why don't you put down the phone and ask us yourself, brah'. And in he walks, closely followed by Kono.

* * *

><p>In the ER, Steve McGarrett lies prone, unconscious and still. He arrived 30 minutes before and the Doctors and Nurses have been working on him since. The injuries he's suffered are extensive. They don't yet know if what they're doing is enough to save him.<p>

* * *

><p><em>He comes awake with a jolt and he looks around him, lifting his head gingerly he finds himself in a plain sterile room. The hospital he presumes. He relaxes a little. There's a window on the other side of the room so he picks himself up from the bed and surprised at how light he feels on his feet, he moves across it. He looks through the window and he can see Mary-Ann, Kono, Chin, Joe, them all. He looks away from the window and sees the door and the handle but as he nears it, the handle disappears. He's confused, probably concussion he thinks. So he looks away from the door for a moment and turns his head.<em>

_Where he sees his father, and then as he blinks and looks to the side of his father is Danny, Grace, Jenna, and Laura and his mom. He's confused and he's scared 'Mom?' 'Dad, what's going on?'._

_'It's your choice, son, you let them win and stay with us or you go live your life'. He wants to shout that it's not that easy but when he looks back he can no longer see them and when he turns around there's no window or door, he reaches out for the bed and slumps on it. He closes his eyes and he looks to his left and they are there again, then he looks to his right and the handle reappears. He stands up. He moves. He's made his decision._

* * *

><p>'He's going to be okay though, right?' Danny looks fearfully between Chin and Kono. 'Ninja boy has to be okay, right?' this time much less certain. They've told him everything they can. They tell him of the period of time they weren't with Joe and he was alone with Steve and Wo Fat and he listens with mounting disbelief at another fine mess his buddy got himself into.<p>

'The honest answer Danny is heaven only knows, he was in a bad enough state when he found him on the boat, never mind what happened in the end' Chin replies.

'The boat blew up, how could the boat blow up? What would anyone have to gain by that?'. Danny's incredulous. 'Have they found Wo Fat yet?

'Good questions, all of 'em' comes a voice from the door. Joe, he's in a sling and there's pain lines all around his eyes.

'Hey Joe, you okay?'. Kono asks.

'I'll be fine, especially when the meds kick in and when I know Steve will be okay' he looks to Danny 'How you holding up, Danny?'.

He doesn't say anything in response just offers a thumbs up. 'So, you going to tell us what was behind all this and what Shelburn is or was or are you going to tell us and then have to kill us?'.

There's hesitation but he speaks.

* * *

><p>In the ER, Doctor Conrad is finally satisfied that his patient is stable enough to be moved. As yet there's no immediate need for surgery, but he's aware that with the fragile state he's in, this could change at any time.<p>

He takes his gloves off, rubs his face and makes his way to where the man's next of kin awaits.

As he walks into the room, he's aware that one man is talking and that as soon as he walks in, the man shuts down completely and there's an awkward silence. As they realise he's a Doctor, the silence and the atmosphere turns expectant but tense.

'Mr Williams?, Steve McGarrett's next of kin?' The man in the bed nods. 'Well technically it's his sister but she's not aware of what's happened so yeah, next next of kin, of sorts, you can tell us all' gesturing to those in the room with him 'we're his ohana'.

'Commander McGarrett is stable. Critical but stable, he suffered many injuries, some superficial, but others not so much, we've had to run blood work too as some of his vital signs appeared a little off too, if you're ready, I can talk you through his injuries' at Danny's nod he continues 'From the head down, he's suffered a head trauma, as far as we can tell there's no subdural haematoma and no clots but we'll need to keep an eye on this for the next few days, at the very least he's suffered a concussion, there are facial injuries, mainly superficial burns from the explosion I understand was on the boat, he has a broken nose and his cheekbone is partially displaced' he pauses to look at the clipboard in his hand 'There contusions and signs of knife wounds to his neck, mercifully they are mainly superficial but could lead to some scarring, he has fractured ribs and we're having to monitor him to ensure there are no further internal injuries or risk of a collapsed lung, he has burns to his chest and arms and there's also stab wounds on every part of his body except his face, they're minor on their own but with his body in the condition it's in, we have to guard against infection'

He looks up briefly pausing and taking in the faces of those in the room with him. They don't seem shocked as much as only too aware of the damage that had been done but uncomprehending the extent of the ordeal. 'There are injuries to his feet from where they've been beaten, there were initial signs of hypothermia but thankfully he was well treated from the moment he was pulled from the sea so the effects are minimal, however there are early and indications of pneumonia. We've started him on IV antibiotics and we're hopeful we can arrest the development of this, finally we have suspicions of poison though it'll take some hours to get confirmation, it appears the poison was administered days ago but there are signs whatever it is is lingering and could affect his return to consciousness'.

He finishes. There's silence as if they're expecting him to read yet more of his injuries to them.

Danny speaks first 'He'll live won't he? Right? He's made of something I've never known before so he has to live'. Then in a small voice 'right?'.

Doctor Conrad considers his words carefully 'He has a strong chance of recovery, but I can't lie, the extent of his injuries leave him at risk of a deterioration in health at any time'.

They take in his words.

'You said that whatever he's got in him, poison I mean, could delay his return to consciousness' Kono says 'Are you saying he may never wake up?'.

It's what they'd all been thinking as soon as he'd said the words.

'Until we know what's inside him, we have to be realistic and account for every possibility, so yes he may never wake up but if you were to ask me the chances, I'd say they're stacked in his favour, whatever, he'll remain sedated for the next 12 hours at least and we'll then start the process of attempting to wake him up'.

'When can we see him?' asks Chin.

The Doctor looks at his watch. Give us an hour to get him settled and you can see him for a few minutes separately. He looks at Danny' Except for you Mr Williams, you need to rest, give it day or so and I promise you we'll get you there'.

It's not enough but it has to do. 'I have to go' they nod and thank him and he's out the door.

* * *

><p>An hour later and Kono, Chin and Joe are practically battering down the doors of the ITU. A nurse comes out of Steve's room. 'You're here to see Commander McGarrett right?' she smiles 'One at a time, for a couple of minutes, talk to him, somewhere in there he'll be able to hear'.<p>

Kono goes in first and it's such a strange feeling to see her boss in this state, completely still hooked up to a ventilator and with bandages covering his body. There's barely a part of his body which isn't covered with them, she winces as she looks at his face, bruised and scratched and the bend in his nose unnatural. She goes to speak 'Hey Boss' but the words come out croaky and there's a catch in her voice which takes her by surprise.

She tries again 'Hey boss, you gotta get well, you get some rest and then you wake up and then we heal you, all of us, together, you're never alone' and that's enough really and with a stroke of his hand, she moves to leave. 'See you tomorrow Boss'.

It's Chin next and he's no more prepared for the sight of McGarrett in this state than his cousin. It's a jolt and he just wishes he could turn back the clock but it's too late for that 'Steve, hey brah, I need you back, we all do. We got a wedding soon, we just need you back, don't you plan on going anywhere, I got your back' He nods and he leaves.

Joe's tired and beyond sore but as he walks in and takes in the unwelcome sight of Steve so quiet, he looks from him to above 'I got him John, he'll be okay, he'll be okay'.

* * *

><p>Its two days later and it's a beautiful morning. Kono, Chin and Joe for the first time in days, sleep in their own beds, though sleep's probably pushing it a little.<p>

The previous day was spent in turn at the hospital and at 5-0 headquarters. There's still no sign of Wo Fat and of course that worries them, but what worries them more is Steve waking up and asking for a body and there is none.

Steve? Well Steve's pretty much in the same condition. There's still no sign of severe brain injury and his lungs have remained intact. The toxicity results come back and show the early stages of lead poisoning. Chin despatches a team to Steve's house to test his plumbing. They don't know the results yet but they're fairly confident of what they'll be.

They commence a short term of chelation therapy through an IV to counteract the effects of the blood and seem confident it'll improve his condition and rid him of the lead in no time.

But he still remains asleep.

* * *

><p>It's Danny first day in what feels like an eternity without the chest tube and he's been promised a trip in his wheelchair to see Steve. His lung has re inflated and though it's to be checked daily, there's a good chance that it's going to be okay now. His head injury though leaving him susceptible to headaches and occasional dizzy spells will recover in time and with rest assures Doctor Peabody and his leg, well his leg's what'll take the longest to heal. He'll be out of the hospital in a couple of days apparently, and he's delighted but all the while this is tempered by the ongoing state of Steve.<p>

'Daddy' comes the voice from outside his room and he breaks into a smile.

'Hey monkey' and she leaps onto the bed giving him a wonderful hug and he only winces slightly as he buries her face into his ribs. She's closely followed by Rachel who comes over to him and gives him a long kiss on the lips.

'The rental apartment is sorted, I'm having some things shipped over tomorrow and the apartment's furnished already, we have a home again Danny' she beams.

'That's so good babe, so very good, you're amazing' and he reaches for her and pulls her close kissing her bump.

She pulls away 'What do you say Grace, time to take Daddy for a ride' Grace yelps excitedly and they press the call button for the Nurse to bring the wheelchair through.

* * *

><p><em>When he was a kid, Steve liked to sleep. When his mom was alive, he and Mary Ann would crawl into her bed after their father had gone to work and they'd sleep there for hours. So comfortable and secure, so unaware of what was to come. His love of sleep and restfulness had ended pretty much the day his mother had been killed. And so he's just about had enough of this sleep though he aches everywhere, there's pains where he didn't realise it was possible to have pains but he knows it's time to wake, and he fights against the cloud that's pushing him down and telling him he needs to sleep more and never wake again, and he continues to push through the clouds but there's no way out so for now he gives up and he sleeps some more.<em>

* * *

><p>Danny has a sense of dread as he approaches the room and he's glad it's just Rachel there with him so he doesn't have to put on a brave face, Grace has stayed in his room kept company by Dad's favourite nurse.<p>

He puts his hand up in a gesture for Rachel to stop. And she leans over and rests her head next to him. 'You okay? Sure you're up to it?'. He says nothing but chiding himself for his hesitation he nods definitely. 'Yeah, never more ready'.

He expects Steve to be quiet, Steve to be pale but he never expected this. Though the redness is fading on his face into purple, green and blue bruises and although the cuts appear to be healing, it's a sobering sight and he turns his head. He chides himself again and Rachel pushes him to the side of the bed.

He thanks her 'Can you leave us for a few minutes, Rach?' He feels her hand on his shoulder and reaches for it and he's then alone.

He looks around him unsure of what to do so he does what he does best, he speaks.

'The one time I get the chance to speak without you getting a word in every ways and to no give me the aneurysm look and even then I can get no pleasure from it' he laughs, a hollow side 'Jesus, this has been hard, but every cloud has a silver lining. Rachel and I we're together, I know you'll be happy and we miss you, we'll get you through this, and you will never be Garbo again, ever, I refuse to let you out of my sight again in fact. Okay, it'll be a strange household but I'm sure Rachel'll get used to it'.

He feels a little silly but he carries on 'Joe told me about Shelburn, I gotta say just when you thought it couldn't get stranger and more scary and guess what it did? We'll help you through it, we'll find Wo Fat and we'll have you shooting first, me getting shot and you asking questions half an hour later before you know it, okay?'

He looks at Steve and there's nothing. And wouldn't you know it? The impossible's happened, he's sick of the sound of his own voice.

* * *

><p><em>He's swimming for the surface but he's confused as just above the surface there's a voice he recognises so well, a nagging kind of sound but it's beautiful. The only thing is it's impossible that it's there and so he lets himself sink down again before a thought comes to him, what if he was lying? What if Wo Fat was wrong? He can take the risk or he can just give up. There's only ever one decision he can make there.<em>

* * *

><p>Danny's beginning to feel very tired and Rachel's been in once already to try to urge him back to his room but he wants to stay and he doesn't know why. He's considering reading out the scores from the NFL. Steve hates the Miami Dolphins, that'll bring him back to life and just as he reaches out to the paper, he senses something. Unsure of what it is, he mentally shakes his head, that's what a head injury'll do to you.<p>

He coughs and reaches out for the water on Steve's bedside unit, his attention turned away as his tired muscles concentrate on holding the cup whilst pouring the water with his other hand. He's just about done and goes to take a sip turning his attention back to the bed. And he can't believe his eyes and yet they're open, not wide open by any stretch and confused yes but it really doesn't matter and he doesn't know whether to laugh or cry so instead he presses the call button, reaches for the hand where the fingers are moving slightly and simply says 'Welcome back babe'.

TBC

We're almost the end. Hope you liked this one. Thanks so much for the positive comments for the last chapter which I was genuinely worried about. Going to rewrite it a little just towards the end to ensure it makes sense as early morning writing doesn't agree clearly! We've still a fair amount to get through in the final chapter but we're nearly there.

And then it's time to think about the revelation in last night's episode and which way to move with them, exciting!


	15. Chapter 15

Kela 'apopo (Tomorrow)

Chapter 15 of 15

Disclaimers etc., as before.

* * *

><p>Steve is getting bored. And that's never a good thing. For the health and sanity of all those around him, man or beast it spells bad news.<p>

It's just 5 days since he regained consciousness, but in typical Steve McGarrett style, he's in a race with himself to get better, to prove he's over it all despite the fact that 'all' was massive and no human no matter who they are could ever just forget what he's been through.

Nevertheless he's bored and he's beginning to play on Danny Williams' every last nerve.

'Steven, I know in ninja land, you don't worry about the trifling little things, like politeness and how to behave like a human being say, but she's a nurse, she was only trying to help you, you don't have to bark at her like you're some kind of demented doggie'. He's doing the old Danny gestures and try as he might Steve can't help but smile. This is the first day that he's started to treat him like he did back then. These last few days have been hard on them all he knows, not least Danny who's been battling his own injuries.

The first couple of days, Steve was capable of nothing really except for excessive (in his own mind) sleep and not much else. The third day the only thing he said all day and repeated all day 'Did you get him? Wo Fat?' and each time he got no response.

The third day he noticed a guard outside his room and therein lay the answer. He was still out there, so it was either stay there and wait for him to come back for him or hurry up, leave and get him instead. Chin comes to see him and really there is nothing else to say other than thank you, so that's what he says.

The fourth day, Joe comes by to see him. The blurry memories of being on the bigger boat with a knife against his throat aren't so blurry now. He absent-mindedly scratches at the scars on his neck as Joe joins him.

He recalls the major details of what was said but he's at a loss for words about it. About what Rankin did and the repercussions for his family, the fact that so many people had to die because of it. He's not sure how he can even begin to process this. So in the absence of any knowledge on how to do this, he ignores it in the best way Steve McGarrett can. He'll know when the time's right. He knows Joe knows this and that helps. So instead of talking about it, they talk of anything but.

Now here on the 5th day, Danny's in his room annoying the hell out of him and he loves every minute of it, he savours it. Danny's waiting for Rachel to collect him and he chooses to focus on this most positive aspect of this whole mess, that the thing that nearly killed his partner, his friend brought his family back to him. He's not seen Danny look so happy in ages. This despite the fact that's struggling to get around on his crutches and keeps forgetting he has two and that he can't handle the bottle of water and still get around.

Secretly he hopes Rachel's late as the one thing he can't deal with at the moment is alone time. It gives him too much time to think so when he is alone, he calls the nurse who calls the doctor and they give him pain meds even though the pain is not even anywhere near to being off the charts. But it's a way to deal with it, though he suspects that people are getting wise to it and sooner rather than later, he'll have to face it.

There's a noise and commotion suddenly outside his room and in bursts Grace attempting, badly, to push a wheelchair which is pretty much the same height as her while Rachel tuts and tries to move her out the way so she can comfortably push it into the room.

'Daddy!' she runs away from the wheelchair and into her father's arms. He sits down in the chair next to Steve's bed and tickles her. They both laugh.

Rachel moves the wheelchair next to where Danny's sat and smiles at Steve 'How are you doing Steve?' Before he can speak Danny answers for him 'Oh he's fine, babe, despite all he's been through, he's just about ready to go out for a triathlon and then kill some gangsters for lunch before he shoots some assassins for tea'. Steve pulls the long suffering face and shares a look with Rachel. 'Oh enough with the aneurysm face, babe'.

Steve finally turns to Rachel. 'I'm okay, I think I'm getting there'. She nods and simply says 'Good'.

A nurse comes into the room with a bag of painkillers. 'You about ready to go Mr Williams?'

'Never more so!' he replies. As she hands the bag to Rachel, she moves over and helps him get into the wheelchair. Grumbling he mutters 'I still don't know why I need a wheelchair when I've been getting by with these sticks for the last few days'.

'Now who's being all ninja?' Steve jokes and as Rachel passes the bag to Grace to hold and the crutches for Danny to carry while he's being wheeled to the car park, Danny moves the crutches to one hand, lifts up his middle finger and aims it at his partner.

'Be seeing ya, babe' he sings and he's gone.

Steve slumps back in his bed, smiling slightly. It's quiet now.

* * *

><p>4 more days later and Steve's doctors have finally had enough of him and he's sat on the edge of his bed waiting for Chin and Kono to arrive to collect him.<p>

He has a big bag full of meds, and a list of things he can and can't do, most of which he actually plans to observe. Thankfully his head is now beginning to only ache every other hour and his attention span lasts all of 15 minutes now. His chest is clear and though there are scars all over his body and face, they're fading fast. His feet are slowly but surely healing but they'll take time so he fiddles with his crutches resigned to a week or so at least with them.

In the meds bag, there's a card too with a number and a name on it. He's not ready to use it yet, but he's had a strong word with himself. No more hiding behind the meds to sleep and hide the memories. The very fact that he's thinking this is for him a huge step forward in itself.

Dr Conrad walks in to his room and strides across the room to his patient. 'I must say Commander McGarrett, you've surprised everyone here with your fast recovery, but you've a way to go. Remember what I said, no work for at least a couple more weeks and definitely no action packed stuff for a week or two after that, the meds you need to take every day, and I mean that, your colleagues have informed me of your reluctance to follow prescriptions, it's vital you don't this time'.

Steve nods firmly. He knows Dr Conrad's not that naïve but he'll do his best. Back to the office in a week, back to finding Wo Fat inside 2 and maybe he'll get halfway through the meds. Easy.

Chin and Kono arrive and he's just so happy and relieved to be leaving this place, this room, he could leap off his bed right now, skip on over and hug them. Except of course he can't and he never would but he's tempted.

Kono's bright 'Hey boss, ready to go home?' is music to his ears and he even suffers the inevitable ride to the entrance and Chin's car without grumbling too hard. He chalks it up to make Danny suffer a little for his major complaining at the same thing.

At the door, he says his farewells to Dr Conrad, shaking his hand firmly and thanking him for all he's done for him and to the rest of the hospital for their care of his team.

Kono goes to help him into the back of the car but he brushes her off politely and as he throws his crutches into the back, and rests his head on the seat. He sighs.

* * *

><p>He doesn't know how he'll feel being back home, particularly as it'll be on his own but the relief at being there outweighs the apprehension. Chin and Kono help him into the house and Kono busies herself around the place a little. 'I got you some groceries, should keep you fed for a few days, all just stick it in the microwave kinda stuff' she says. And he smiles gratefully.<p>

They stand in the living room looking around and then at each other, Steve's beginning to tire on his crutches but he has to speak.

'Listen, you two, there are no words to describe my gratitude. I hope one day I can repay you, Mahalo'.

The two cousins look at each other and then walk over to Steve, each hugging him. 'Sit before you fall down' orders Chin. 'And hey, you being able to be at my wedding, that's thanks enough'.

'You got it brah'. He replies grinning.

Five minutes later, and he's finally managed to shoo them from his house and he looks around him. He shuffles on his crutches to the kitchen, noting the water filters on the taps, not that he's in any hurry to drink tap water any time soon. He looks in the fridge, Kono really wasn't kidding, there's enough food there to fill an army for weeks. He's not hungry right now though, maybe later.

He makes his way back to the living room and switching on the tv, he sits there in front of it, barely watching but just enjoying being home. Then a knock on the door and so he shouts 'Coming' and makes his way slowly over to it. He recognises the figure there.

'Hey Danno'.

'Okay, let's just quit that while we're ahead huh...Garbo..Listen, I figured first few hours back, you need some company, I need some company that isn't female and twittering on about which color to paint the nursery or which shoes to wear to a kids birthday party – I swear I love them so much but whoooo, I need you. I missed you babe'.

Steve goes to make a sarcastic comment. The natural reaction. Instead though 'I missed you too'.

'Did they give you personality changing drugs by mistake cos I swear you just said you missed me' Steve instantly regrets his words. 'You want beers or coffee?' he shouts from the kitchen.

And suddenly he's aware that Danny no longer has both crutches, just his old stick so he's stood behind Steve before he's even aware he's there and he jumps slightly.

'Beer, seriously, Beer?, you're on about 15 types of medication and you want beer, I feel 90 years old already and I've only been back in this house 5 minutes' he carries on grumbling though Steve takes little notice as he prepares the coffee.

'You know what I said about missing you Danny'. He takes a beat. 'I meant every single word of it' and he laughs. They both do.

'Now help me make some coffee and we'll watch the game'.

2 hours later and they're both tiring. Danny watches Steve from the corner of his eye as he tries but fails to stay awake to the end of the game. And actually he's feeling pretty tired too.

So he gets up and nudges Steve. 'I'm gonna head off, you going to be okay to get upstairs on your own'.

'Yes mom' comes the sarcastic reply. 'Thanks for stopping by Danny' Danny heads for the door before Steve remembers something 'Hey Danny, a week on Saturday, Barbecue here, all my Ohana, be there' Danny nods approvingly. 'Absolutely, later Steven' and he's gone.

* * *

><p>Steve's exhausted and he turns off the TV, takes the cups into the kitchen and places them on the side. All trained tidiness put to the back burner in favour of much needed sleep and he starts going up the stairs, slowly but surely when the door rings again. He almost lets out a growl, but stops himself.<p>

'What the hell have you forgotten now Danno' he shouts through the door and then opens it.

'I look like Danny? Well thanks Steve, thank you'. And no it's definitely not Danny.

'Cath!' he's lost for words temporarily. 'What the hell? I mean how...?'.

She smiles and it's beautiful. 'I got some extended leave, I'm sorry I couldn't see you in the hospital'. She reaches up to him and kisses him gently on the lips. 'How are you?

He shrugs 'A little better now'.

'You going to keep me on the doorstep all night, or you going to let me in?'

He apologises quickly and she walks in, wrapping her arms around him. 'I missed you, I'm so glad you're okay'. She appraises him in the light of the living room. 'You look so tired and so bashed up, let's get you to bed'.

He winks at her. 'Best idea in weeks' he grins.

She laughs and they head upstairs together.

* * *

><p>Saturday – just over a week later.<p>

It's a cliché really but it's a gorgeous sunny Saturday afternoon and actually it does feel pretty good to be alive. Kamekona is manning the barbecue and playing the Beach Boys in the background. Steve's preparing some drinks and looks out at the beach in front of his window and sees his friends out there. It feels for a moment or two like nothing bad ever happened.

The tell-tale signs are the remaining scars on his face and neck, the ones he doesn't show on his body and his feet where he's cast aside the crutches but walks way too slowly for Steve McGarrett. Like Yoda teases Danny. Every day.

The other signs. well, he thinks he hides them, but Catherine, well Catherine's chipping away bit by bit and for the first time in his life he's not rejecting it.

He puts the drinks onto the tray and makes his painfully slow way out to the deck. Catherine sees him and rushes over to help, he sidesteps her neatly and puts them onto the table. She shakes her head, so typically Steve.

He sits down and watches. There's Kono and some guy she's met at the gym last week, he's from the HPD and seems fairly normal really. He seems crazy about her, but maybe it's time later to just have a gentle word. Chin and Malea, well it's their wedding day finally next week and he's just about halfway through the best man's speech, he's spent the last couple of days ensuring the intricacies of a Hawaiian wedding is something he can master, he will master, he owes him so much.

Joe is sat on the beach with Grace building a sandcastle with her. He's pleased to see him there, he'd not been back to see Steve since the 3rd day after his return to consciousness. There's still much to say and do, but he senses that Joe's not ready yet either.

Danny and Rachel, well they're like two lovebirds. He seems to have his hand on her belly the entire time except when he's not holding his drink or having a bite to eat or playing catch with Grace. Despite this and the great little rental they have, he stops by every day to see Steve. He can't claim to find it annoying cos actually it's pretty great.

And next to him, Cath. It's complex and there's her career to consider but since her return, there's a stronger bond and he can't see himself using her like he did before. Though she claims to never have minded, he senses he pushed it too far. She goes back to the ship in 3 days. He won't make his move this time, who knows next time though.

Kamekona shouts out 'Hot dogs ready now people, all except those 4' pointing out the largest ones there. And they laugh.

He only just hears the sound of his cell in time, grimacing slightly he answers it 'Hey Sir' he mouths to Catherine 'It's the governor' and gestures that he'll go inside.

'I'm sorry to interrupt your party Steve, but I thought you should know, I got a call from the police department chief in Boston this morning, a guy came in on a fake passport, they had suspicions and they took him in' Steve's breathing quickens slightly as the Governor speaks again 'We got him Steve, we got Wo Fat'.

The room darkens a little and he sways but somehow he regains his composure 'Thank you Sir' that's all he says and he hangs up. He doesn't know he expected to feel so he walks out to the deck again, looks around him at this world he's made for himself and then he looks up at the sky , he nods and then he smiles.

End.

And that's it. It was only supposed to be a one shot! I've said it so many times already but thank you a million times over for those who've taken the time to comment on this fic, favourited it, had story alerts, or even simply read it. I can't even begin to explain what a confidence boost it gives me, silly really but there you go. Wish I could thank you all by message and I will reply to all I can reply to and haven't done over the past few days soon. To those of who who aren't registered, thank you so much.

I start a new job tomorrow so for a couple of days I'll not be writing but reading instead. Got so many great fics to catch up on and then it's back to writing at the weekend. Thank you.


End file.
